Atrapados en los Videojuegos
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Coyote invita a los chicos de South Park, a Neko y a Luis Carlos a probar uno de sus nuevos experimentos. gracias a este experimento los chicos vivirán una aventura epica a través de un viaje por distintos videojuegos mientras Neko intenta salvar al chico de sus sueños. Basado en Virtual Hero y S.A.O
1. Cap 1: El Experimento

Nota: Lo he estado pensando unas semanas y…he decidido que quiero trabajar en un fanfic de South Park con crossovers de diferentes videojuegos.

Quiero decirles que para este fanfic me inspire de la serie S.A.O y también del comic "Virtual Hero" en el que aparece ElRubiusOMG.

Capaz que hay una aparición de un personaje de Death Note –Capaz que no…quien sabe-

En fin, espero que les guste el fanfic!

Advertencia: Contiene violencia, leves escenas sexuales, peleas, agresión, etc.

Apariciones de: Solci, Shippo-Kun, EyelessJack4546 –Un amigo de Deviantart-, Luis Carlos, Coyote-Smith, Isabel y otros mas…

Bien, a comenzar el fanfic :)

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Experimento.

Era un día viernes por la mañana, Coyote se encontraba en su casa súper moderna en el piso donde se encontraba su laboratorio junto a su esposa Isabel dándole los últimos toques a su nuevo experimento.

Isabel estaba impaciente y no dejaba de golpear la lapicera que usaba para escribir contra la tabla de su lista. Miraba de un lado a otro y luego a su esposo quien estaba ocupado trabajando con su experimento, ella quería saber que era en lo que estaba trabajando que lo tenia tan distraído.

-Coyote, amor…se puede saber en que estas trabajando?-Pregunto Isabel

-Es una sorpresa, no puedo contártelo sino se echaría a perder-Le respondió Coyote acomodando unas pantallas holográficas al lado de unas sillas tapadas por unas sabanas negras.

-Pero no puedes al menos darme una pista?-Pregunto Isabel sin dejar de jugar con su lapicera-Por favor!-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Coyote acercándose a su mujer-Te daré una pista…es una palabra, la palabra es Videojuego, es todo-

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa de Coyote, vio por la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad del timbre que las personas que había citado para el experimento estaban afuera esperando entrar a su casa.

-Ya llegaron!-Dijo Coyote con un poco de emoción y una sonrisa en su rostro, ve a su esposa-Isabel, puedes ir a recibirlos? Tengo que darle unos últimos ajustes al experimento-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo Isabel, fue al elevador y salio del laboratorio, descendió a la planta baja de la casa, camino por el pasillo que daba a la puerta, mientras caminaba pensaba en la pista que le dio su esposo…Que tenían que ver los Videojuegos con los experimentos? Algo no cerraba en su mente.

* * *

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Neko y Luis Carlos se encontraban en el portón de la casa de Coyote esperando a que alguien salga a recibirlos pero eso nunca pasó, en eso escucharon el portón abrirse y una voz conocida les indico que pasaran.

- _Es Isabel_ -Pensó Luis Carlos.

-Bueno, entremos…-Dijo Neko pasando a la casa seguida por los otros chicos, al entrar caminaron por el pasillo y en la sala principal de la casa son recibidos por Isabel. Neko como buena persona que es, se acerco a la chica y le dio un abrazo

-Hola Isabel-La saludo Neko-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Y-Ya lo creo-Dijo Isabel riéndose-Bien, vamos al laboratorio…Coyote los esta esperando-

Isabel guió al cuarteto de South Park, a Neko y a Luis Carlos al elevador con ella, entraron en el elevador y Isabel oprimió el botón para ascender al Laboratorio. Durante el breve trayecto casi no charlaron, hasta que Kyle decidió tocar un tema personal con la mujer de Coyote.

-Y…Isabel, dime…como te esta tratando tu vida casada con Coyote?-Pregunto Kyle mirando a la mujer latina.

-Em, me trata bien…por suerte, estamos bien-Respondió Isabel-No se porque quieres saber eso Kyle, son cuestiones de pareja-

* * *

El elevador se detuvo en el piso del Laboratorio, Isabel salio primera seguida de los chicos y Neko, pasaron por un pasillo con una puerta de metal, Isabel pasó un anillo en un escáner de la puerta, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron al Laboratorio. Al pasar a la sala de maquinas, Coyote ya había terminado de dar los últimos arreglos a su nuevo experimento.

-Oh, Hola-Los saludo Coyote mirándolos-Perdónenme, no los escuche entrar-

-No importa-Dijo Stan-Oye, Coyote…porque nos invitaste a mi, a Neko y a los chicos a tu casa?-

-Ah! Eso…bueno yo quería decirles que…-Respondió Coyote nerviosamente-Que ustedes han sido seleccionados para participar en un experimento nuevo que acabo de inventar-

-Que tipo de experimento seria ese?-Pregunto Kenny con algo de curiosidad.

-El experimento es algo en lo que llevo trabajando desde hace meses-Dijo Coyote-Y ustedes han sido elegidos para probarlo-

Coyote tomo la sabana negra que tapaba el experimento que había estado ajustando hace unos minutos y apretó la sabana con su mano derecha. Los chicos y Neko se quedaron callados por unos segundos viendo a Coyote tomar la sabana.

-Bien…quiero que contemplen, ESTO!-

Coyote retiro la sabana, Con un botón que había en la pared quito las demás, Neko, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Luís Carlos vieron asombrados unas sillas con muchos cables, unos cascos de metal con cables conectados en ellos, varias pantallas holográficas y unos lentes de cristal azul para cada uno.

-Wow, que rayos es esto minoría?-Pregunto Cartman mirando con detalle y atención las sillas con los casos y lentes de cristal azul.

-Este es mi experimento-Respondió Coyote-Es una maquina de realidad virtual totalmente futurista que te permite conectarte a diferentes videojuegos. Todavía no esta apta para el uso publico-

-Si no esta apta para uso publico, porque nos llamaste?-Pregunto Stan tocando las pantallas holográficas con los dedos.

-Porque estas son unas maquinas de prueba, quiero que ustedes las usen para saber que son aptas para el público-Respondió Coyote-Ahora, Isabel se va a encargar de controlar sus ritmos cardíacos y respiratorios desde una sala de computadoras apartada de esta sala. Les voy a pedir que tomen asiento y se coloquen los lentes de cristal azul y por último los cascos, después yo me encargare el resto-


	2. Cap 2: Bienvenidos a Croc

Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos a Croc

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Luis Carlos y Neko tomaron asiento en sus sillas que estaban acomodadas en un semicírculo. Todos se colocaron los lentes de cristal azul y apoyaron la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla esperando las próximas órdenes de Coyote.

-Bien, ya nos pusimos los lentes...ahora qué?-Pregunto Cartman impaciente. Coyote rodeo los ojos en señal de frustración, le ordeno a Isabel que oprimiera una tecla de las múltiples computadoras controlando las maquinas de las sillas y así hizo.

Los chicos sintieron que los cascos comenzaban a descender y eran colocados automáticamente en sus cabezas. Neko vio que Coyote se proyectaba en los cristales azules de los lentes de todos a modo de holograma.

-Muy bien chicos, están listos para comenzar la aventura mas épica de sus vidas?-Pregunto Coyote emocionado a los chicos y a Neko, todos asintieron con la cabeza-Excelente! Alguien tiene alguna duda? Antes de que lo conecte al mundo virtual...-

Luis Carlos levanto la mano y Isabel noto eso.

-Si?-Pregunto el holograma de Coyote-Tienes alguna duda Luis Carlos?-

-Si, este experimento va a doler?-Pregunto Luis Carlos haciendo que todos se rían incluyendo Isabel. No podía creer que fuera tan tonto para preguntar eso.

-No, el experimento no perjudica a nadie-Dijo Coyote-El único riesgo que puedes correr en el experimento es que si te matan en uno de los mundos virtuales...te mueres en la vida real. Lo siento, así que tengan mucho cuidado, ahora...antes de ser conectados, Isabel les mandara sus nombres de avatar para no ser descubiertos por los Hackers, virus o otros avatares-

-O-Otros avatares? Espera! Hay otras personas conectadas aquí?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado por su información personal.

-Claro que no idiota-Dijo Coyote molesto desde su holograma-Aquí solo están conectados ustedes, durante el avance del experimento se van a encontrar con otros avatares-

-Esta bien-Respondió Kyle volviendo a poner su cabeza dentro del casco. Isabel aviso por los auriculares de los cascos que ya era momento de entrar al mundo virtual. Oprimió unos botones haciendo que los chicos y Neko se quedaran dormidos, antes de caer en un estado de sueño profundo Isabel les deseo un buen viaje a todos y que se cuidaran.

* * *

Al despertar, Neko sintió que estaba acostada en un camino hecho de piedras para jardín. Se levanto, los chicos aun estaban dormidos, después de que ella se levanto, Kyle y Stan se despertaron y por último Kenny, Luis Carlos y Cartman. Neko miro a su alrededor para saber donde estaban, vio que el camino de piedras se extendía a la izquierda hasta una piedra de color negro. Al costado del camino vio un pozo tapado con una especie de corcho en el césped, arriba unas plataformas de tierra con musgo arriba y una plataforma que parecía estar hecha de una piedra blanca similar a la luna. Junto al pozo había una caja misteriosa, mas adelante un puente de madera sobre un rió de lava y una puerta cerrada.

-Neko, donde estamos?-Pregunto Kenny mirando el lugar en el que todos habían despertado. Neko miro a Kenny, no sabía que decirle...abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la entrecerró y bajo la cabeza mirando al césped.

-Yo...no lo se, no se donde estamos Kenny-Respondió Neko. Bajo la vista a su cuerpo y pudo ver que estaba usando un disfraz de cocodrilo de color verde y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

-Neko, desde cuando tienes cola? Y de color verde?-Pregunto Stan. Neko lo miro con cara de "WTF?" Stan saco del bolsillo de su camisa proveniente de su avatar, un espejo. Neko se miro en el espejo y se vio a ella misma usando el traje de cocodrilo.

-WT...? Como paso esto?-Dijo Neko devolviéndole el espejo a Stan-S-Soy C-Croc?-

-Quien es Croc?-Pregunto Cartman confundido al igual que Luis Carlos que miraba atónito a la Otaku.

-Ya se en donde estamos!-Dijo Neko emocionada volviendo a mirar rápidamente el lugar en el que se encontraban-Chicos, estamos...estamos en el videojuego "Croc the Leggend of the Gobbos"-

-Como conoces este juego, Neko?-Pregunto Luis Carlos sin entender nada.

-Es que...lo he jugado muchas veces desde que era niña y se cómo se juega este juego-Respondió Neko. De repente una luz verde se ilumino en el pecho de la Otaku, metió su mano dentro del disfraz de Croc sacando un dije de color verde colgado a su cuello.

-Que es esto?-Dijo Stan tomando el dije de su amiga. Lo oprimió y salio un holograma verde que decía lo siguiente:

 _Mision: Romper la caja misteriosa, ir al nivel bonus y escapar de los Dantinis_

-Dantinis? Qué carajo son los Dantinis?-Pregunto Cartman confundido.

* * *

Enseguida los chicos y Neko escucharon unas risas burlonas, se voltearon para ver de donde provenían las risas…2 muñecos de color rojo con ojos azules estaban corriendo hacia ellos y ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Los muñecos no reconocieron a Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Stan y Luis Carlos.

-Mierda!-Dijo Neko-Esos son los Dantinis! Corran chicos o si no nos mataran!-

-Porque dices eso, marica?-Pregunto Cartman acercándose a uno de los Dantinis, arrodillándose delante de él-Si son adorables…No lo creen?-

Cartman nunca debió haber dicho eso! Enseguida el Dantini que estaba frente a Cartman corrió a máxima velocidad y logro tirarlo al piso y empezó a correr encima de él.

-Waaah! Ayúdenme!-Grito Cartman-Quítenmelo!-

Neko vio su disfraz de Croc buscando alguna solución al problema y enseguida recordó que el disfraz tenía una cola de cocodrilo, Neko memorizo el ataque de Croc con su cola para acabar con los Dantinis. Corrió hacia el Dantini, salto, dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma y con la cola del disfraz golpeo al Dantini que desapareció en una nube de estrellitas plateadas.

-Neko! Ayúdame a mi tambien-Grito Stan siendo perseguido por un Dantini. Neko corrió hacia él, el Dantini dejo a Stan y salió corriendo en dirección contraria llegando a la orilla del rio de Lava. Neko uso el mismo ataque que utilizo para matar al otro Dantini y este desapareció en una nube de estrellitas.


	3. Cap 3: Nivel Bonus

Capitulo 3: Nivel Bonus

-Ya esta-Dijo Neko mirando al cielo despejado-Ahora que mas tengo que hacer?-

-Creo que tienes que subir a la plataforma plateada que se encuentra arriba del pozo tapado no lo crees?-Pregunto Kyle señalando la plataforma plateada que parecía estar hecha con un fragmento de la luna o algo así.

-Claro, me había olvidado de eso…-Dijo Neko y ve a Kenny-Kenny encárgate de romper la caja misteriosa.

-Como ordene jefa!-Bromeo Kenny y fue corriendo a la caja misteriosa que era de color roja con bordes amarillos y un signo de pregunta azul noche. Kenny trato de romper la caja con los puños y con patadas pero fue inútil, ve a Neko parada arriba de la plataforma plateada-NEKO! Como mierda se rompe esto?!-

-Tienes que saltar 2 veces con fuerza sobre la caja Kenny-Le grito Neko desde su lugar-Solo así podrás romper la caja y llevarte su contenido-

-Entendido jefa!-Volvió a bromear Kenny. Se trepo a la caja misteriosa y se paro sobre ella mientras Neko empezó a saltar fuertemente sobre la plataforma 3 veces.

-Neko, que haces?-Dijo Kyle preocupado-Vas a romper la plataforma!-

-Claro que no…tengo que hacer esto Kyle o si no…-Neko sintió que las palabras se le habían ahogado en su garganta y vio unas estrellas celestes y naranjas rodearla.

-NEKO!-Grito Stan, corrió hacia el pozo, trepo las plataformas rotas y llego a la plataforma plateada pero cuando quiso acercarse a Neko, la plataforma y la chica Otaku habían desaparecido sin dejar huellas haciendo que Stan cayera con un golpe seco al piso y esto hizo que su barra donde marcaba sus vidas se bajara a 13 vidas. **_(Autora: Me olvide decirles que cada avatar tiene 15 vidas y si se agotan las vidas se mueren en la vida real)_**

-Stan, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Kenny con una pila de diamantes en los brazos viendo a su amigo pelinegro incorporarse.

-S-Si, estoy bien-Respondió Stan-Cuantas vidas me quedan?-

-13 Vidas-Respondió Kyle mirando el contador de vidas de Stan instalado en la manga derecha de su camisa-Stan, no te lo dije antes pero…creo que tu avatar tiene un brazo robot-

-Que?!-Stan se ve el brazo derecho y era un brazo robot, Kyle tenía razón. Stan hizo un puño con su mano robótica-Veamos que hace esta cosa…-

Stan apunto con su brazo robot a una pared de tierra del juego y lanzo el puño hacia la pared incrustándose en el, jalo su brazo para atrás y el cable negro del cual estaba conectado el puño se aflojo sacando su mano de la pared y acomodándola en su lugar.

-Asombroso!-Dijo Cartman mirando el arma de Stan-Que puedo hacer yo?!-

Cartman busco y busco un arma en su traje de avatar pero no encontró nada. Se decepciono y se sentó en el suelo pero al hacerlo creo una grieta.

-Jajajaja puedes crear grietas con tu trasero culon-Dijo Kyle riéndose del poder del gordo nazi.

-Callate Judío!-Le grito Cartman molesto.

* * *

Neko abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba en un trozo de tierra con algo de césped que flotaba en medio del espacio, el cielo era de noche. Neko pudo distinguir un castillo a lo lejos y otros reinos más pertenecientes al juego. Cerca de ella había un agujero, 4 caminos de piedras, 4 cajas misteriosas, 3 diamantes en cada camino de piedras y en la 4ta caja había un corazón.

- _Oke, me encuentro en el nivel bonus_ -Pensó Neko mirando todo a su alrededor- _Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si encuentro algún portal o lo que sea que me lleve de nuevo al inicio_ -

Empezó a caminar dando una vuelta por el trozo de tierra flotante en el que estaba y en una esquina del trozo de tierra logro ver unas estrellas celestes diminutas, quizás eso la llevaría al inicio después de romper las cajas, tomar los diamantes y el corazón. Neko se posiciono frente a un camino de piedras grises con 3 diamantes en el, corrió por el camino juntando los diamantes hasta llegar a la caja misteriosa numero 1, se quito la mochila y guardo los diamantes.

* * *

Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Stan y Luis Carlos aun se encontraban esperando a su amiga. En eso una abeja gigante paso volando cerca de la cara de Stan haciendo que se molestara y la apartara con la mano. Pero eso no funciono y la abeja Seguía volando alrededor de Stan haciendo un zumbido irritante.

-Ya deja de molestarme-Dijo Stan enojado apartando a la abeja con su brazo robotico.

-Yo me encargo-Le dijo Luis Carlos, corrió hacia la abeja, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la hizo desaparecer en una nube de estrellas plateadas al igual que los Dantinis.

-Gracias, esa abeja ya me estaba fastidiando, Alarcón-Le agradeció el pelinegro. En eso ven un punto negro caer del cielo.

-De nada pero…AHORA HAY QUE MOVERNOS!-Grito Luis Carlos, ambos se mueven al sitio donde estaban Kenny, Kyle y Cartman. Se levanta una nube de polvo haciendo que se taparan los ojos y cuando los abrieron otra vez y la nube de polvo se disipo, los chicos vieron a Neko parada en el camino de piedras con la mochila repleta de diamantes.

-Neko! Volviste-Dijo Kenny emocionado levantándose de su lugar dándole un abrazo a la Otaku disfrazada de Cocodrilo, quien por el abrazo se le había caído la capucha del disfraz.

-Y-Ya Kenny, tampoco es para que me abraces así-Dijo Neko correspondiendo su abrazo-Además, solo me fui por un par de minutos-

-Pues aquí tus pares de minutos se pueden contar como una hora y media, marica desgraciado-Le dijo Cartman haciendo enojar a la Otaku quien se acerco y lo empujo tirándolo nuevamente al suelo-AUCH! Que hize ahora?-

* * *

Hola

Lo siento mucho, estoy en la casa de mi abuelo escribiendo el fanfic. anoche estuve con mis primos, hoy también y...bueno, lamento decirles que pasado mañana no me conectare porque tendré que retomar mis estudios cuando vuelvo a casa :(

Ahora, Porque digo que tengo que retomar mis estudios? pues porque tengo los exámenes de la escuela de FEBRERO para rendir y no puedo actualizar mas fanfics :(

A lo mejor me podre conectar el fin de semana por la noche que son los únicos días que me permiten descansar de los estudios xD

En fin, dejen reviews y prometo subir el capitulo 4 pronto :D

N3k00-Ch4N

-No vuelvas a molestarme mientras estemos aquí-Dijo Neko molesta.


	4. Cap 4: GTA V y Momentos Graciosos

Capitulo 4: GTA V y momentos graciosos.

Anteriormente:

-Pues aquí tus pares de minutos se pueden contar como una hora y media, marica desgraciado-Le dijo Cartman haciendo enojar a la Otaku quien se acerco y lo empujo tirándolo nuevamente al suelo-AUCH! Que hize ahora?-

-No vuelvas a molestarme mientras estemos aquí-Dijo Neko molesta.

* * *

-Ya dejen de pelearse-Les dijo Stan un poco harto de las peleas entre Neko y el gordo infeliz de Cartman-Hagan una tregua hasta que salgamos de aquí...-

-Yo? Hacer una tregua con el?-Pregunto Neko mirando a Cartman con desagrado-Primero muerta, antes que hacer una tregua con este infeliz-

-Yo también prefiero estar muerto, Doblemente muerto antes que hacer una tregua con este marica-Dijo Cartman cruzándose los brazos y mirando para otro lado.

-Ok, como quieran-Dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no se olviden que les di una oportunidad para hacer una Tregua-

En eso la puerta que se encontraba cruzando el rio de Lava se abrió, los chicos miraron hacia el puente que conectaba la orilla del rio con el otro lado. Ahora debían cruzar al siguiente juego. Kyle fue el primero en cruzar, aunque en realidad no quería ya que había sido empujado por Cartman, después de Kyle cruzo Stan, luego Luis Carlos, Kenny, Neko y por ultimo Cartman.

Los 6 avatares se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de madera ya abierta indicando que debían pasar. Neko no sabia que pasaría una vez que cruzaran esa puerta, si pasarían a otro juego o irían a otro nivel de Croc.

-Bueno chicos, ya que nadie se atreve a pasar...pasare yo-Dijo Luis Carlos haciéndose el valiente, camino lentamente a la puerta abierta y entro.

* * *

Luis Carlos llego a una calle que estaba pegada junto a una playa, ve una ciudad enorme delante de el, no sabia en que videojuego se encontraba. Pero lo que mas quería era que los chicos y Neko vieran eso.

-Alarcón! Esta todo bien?-Escucho la voz de kyle desde un agujero de color negro que tenia la forma de la puerta del juego CROC-Que ves?-

-Uhm…veo una calle junto a una playa y una enorme ciudad, no se en que lugar me encuentro-Dijo Luis Carlos-Si quieren pueden venir, pero no pasen todos juntos-

Kyle se volteo a ver a Neko y a sus amigos, Neko lo miro como diciendo con la mirada "Que te dijo?".

-Dice que podemos pasar-Dijo Kyle respondiendo la pregunta hecha por la mirada de Neko.

-Podemos pasar? Entonces entremos todos juntos!-Surgirio Kenny emocionado por conocer el lugar al que llego el latino. Luis Carlos miro para todos lados buscando alguna señal de peligro o algún objeto dañino que apareciera de la nada, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-Podemos pasar si o no, minoría?-Pregunto Cartman molesto haciendo que Luis Carlos se ofendiera con su comentario.

-Si! Pueden pasar pero…No pasen todos juntos!-Les dijo Luis Carlos aun parado en su lugar. En eso se abre un portal arriba de la cabeza del Latino y ve que los chicos de South Park y Neko caen encima de él creando una nube de polvo estilo anime en el asfalto de la calle.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo un poco, Luis Carlos se encontraba tirado en el asfalto boca abajo con Neko, Kyle, Stan y Kenny encima de él, Cartman se encontraba sentado sobre Kyle.

-Que suerte!-Pensó Cartman en voz alta-Por lo menos caí sobre algo blando-

-SI! CAISTE ENCIMA MIO GORDO IMBECIL!-Le grito Kyle enojado levantándose y empujando a Cartman haciendo que caiga de espalda en el asfalto.

-Oigan, no se peleen ahora-Los regaño Neko y ve a Luis Carlos-Oye, Alarcón…donde carajo estamos?-

-Háblame con más respeto que si no, no te voy a contestar-Le dijo el colombiano enojado a la Otaku.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en la realidad, Coyote no dejaba de caminar sobre sus propios pasos en el laboratorio, Isabel chequeaba los ritmos cardiacos y la respiración de los chicos al igual que la de Neko, pudo ver que el ritmo cardiaco de Kenny estaba acelerado, tal vez por la excitación o la emoción.

-Coyote, porque estas caminando sobre ti mismo?-Pregunto Isabel preocupada

-N-No es nada, t-tengo miedo que el experimento llegue a fallar-Dijo Coyote-Por cierto, qué hora es amor?-

-Son las 21:30 p.m-Dijo Isabel mirando el reloj de la pantalla de su computadora, esto alarmo a Coyote y entro corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraban los chicos y Neko conectados-Amor, que pasa?-

Coyote entro a la sala donde estaban los chicos, se acerco a Neko, decidió que ella sería la primera en despertar. Quería que todos se tomaran un descanso y después continuaran trabajando en el experimento.

-Neko, Neko-Llamo Coyote intentando hacerla reaccionar-Neko! Despierta, despierta!-

* * *

El cuarteto South Parkiano, Luis Carlos y Neko aun se encontraban parados en la carretera de la ciudad a la que habían llegado gracias a la puerta del juego de Croc.

-Vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta-Dijo Neko rompiendo el silencio que se creó en el ambiente-Luis Carlos…en que juego estamos?-

Kenny reconoció el videojuego enseguida y supo donde estaban así que levanto la mano como si estuviera en una clase llamando la atención de un profesor o algo por el estilo, Neko volteo su mirada hacia él.

-Neko! Yo ya sé en qué juego estamos!-Dijo Kenny emocionado-Estamos…estamos…estamos en GTA!-

-GTA?!-Pregunto Kyle confundido-E-Estas seguro Kenny? No nos estas mintiendo o sí?-

-Sí, Kenny…como sabes que estamos en GTA y no en otro juego?-Pregunto Cartman levantándose del asfalto.

-De verdad estamos en GTA!-Dijo Kenny-Conozco el juego, lo jugué cuando tenía 12 años en un cibercafé, me memorice casi todas las misiones y estrategias de robo-

-Ya quisiera verlo para creerlo…-

Todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de la persona misteriosa que estaba detrás de ellos, Stan toco el hombro de Neko para hacer que mirara hacia atrás, por unos minutos Neko lo ignoro hasta que después el toque fue insistente y la hizo enloquecer.

-QUE MIERDA QUIERES?!-Pregunto Neko mirando a Stan enojada, en eso ve a la persona misteriosa y la reconoce-Ah, eres tu…no esperaba verte aquí…-

La persona misteriosa no respondió al cometario de Neko y simplemente miro para otro lado fijando su mirada hacia el mar y el sol a punto de ocultarse.

-Neko, conoces a este sujeto?-Pregunto Stan mirando al chico y luego a la Fujoshi

-Sí, se llama Braian pero yo le dijo Shippo-kun-Dijo Neko-Bueno! Le decía, es un ex amigo de mí otra escuela, hace 1 año que dejamos de hablarnos-

-Por que dejaron de ser amigos?-preguntó Kyle curioso y con un poco de tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No quiero hablar del tema-Respondió Neko un poco triste por recordar el porque ella y Shippo ya no eran amigos-Y…además estoy segura de que él tampoco quiere hablar de eso, además, el pasado debe quedar en el pasado no es así?-

-Es verdad, el pasado siempre debe quedarse atrás-Dijo Kenny animado-Ahora…cual es la siguiente misión?-

-No lo sé-Respondió Neko, en eso el collar de Neko se ilumina con una luz verde y aparece un holograma que contenía un mensaje de la siguiente misión:

 _Nueva Misión: Robar un auto, entrar a la base militar y robar un avión._

-Uhm...eso me suena un poco errado-habló Kyle preocupado y un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno, lo del auto es solo entrar en un club de strippers y robar las llaves del auto de uno de los clientes-Dijo Kenny con seguridad.

- _Acaso Kenny no pensara con otra cosa que no sea con su pene?_ -Pensó Neko molesta-Oke, que gran idea Kenny el único problema es…como haremos para pasar al jodido club de Strippers?-

-Que yo sepa, esos lugares solo funcionan por la noche-Hablo Shippo-A menos que, siendo experto en el juego como yo…sepas donde hay un club abierto a esta hora del día-

-Conozco uno-Dijo Kenny mirando a Shippo-No está muy lejos de donde estamos, es caminando esta calle, 3 o 4 manzanas a la derecha-

-Oke, si Kenny conoce un club de Strippers entonces, vamos para allá-Dijo Luis Carlos. Sin decir nada más, todos empezaron a caminar hacia el club de Strippers que les había dicho Kenny. Mientras caminaban, Kyle decidió entablar una conversación con Shippo-Kun, el ex amigo de Neko.

-O-Oye Shippo, me está invadiendo la curiosidad desde que te acercaste a nosotros y a Neko-Dijo Kyle-Tengo ganas de saber porque Neko y tú dejaron de hablarse hace 1 año-

-La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso-Respondió Shippo-Por ahora enfoquémonos en la misión para que podamos salir de aquí-

-Por cierto, cuantos días llevas conectado aquí Shippo?-Pregunto Stan pensando que él era otro avatar mas en ese juego.

-Estoy conectado casi 2 semanas-Respondió el chico Otaku dejando al cuarteto y a Luis Carlos con cara de "WTF?!".

-Pero como lograste quedarte aquí? sí Coyote solo inventó su máquina de realidad virtual esa semana?-preguntó Stan asombrado.

-E-Es que…es que-Dijo Shippo-Coyote no es el único que invento una maquina de realidad virtual-

-Si Coyote no es el único entonces quien mas está detrás de todo esto?-Interrogo Kyle mirando seriamente al chico Latino poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-NO LO SE! NO LO SE, Lo siento…no conozco a la otra persona que está detrás de esta locura…es todo lo que se hasta ahora-Confeso Shippo nervioso.

-Bien chicos, ya llegamos!-Dijo Kenny señalando un edificio de color negro con letreros de unas bailarinas de neón color rosa y celeste en la puerta, unos guardias con jeans grises, zapatos marrones, remera negra que decía " _ **Controller**_ " y anteojos de sol custodiaban la entrada-Este es el club del que les hable-

-Está abierto Kenny?-Pregunto Kyle-Estas seguro de que esta abierto?-

-Por supuesto que está abierto, Kyle! Solo hay que pagar la entrada!-Dijo el rubio cenizo mostrando unos billetes de 10 U$$ de ese juego, los guardias se movieron y dejaron entrar a los chicos y a Neko al club.


	5. Cap 5: GTA V Robando un Auto

Capitulo 5: GTA V...Robando un auto

Al entrar al club el ambiente era hostil, casi todo estaba iluminado por las luces violetas del club y había olor a humo de cigarrillo y a vomito, cosa que le molestaba a Neko. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en un sitio así, y menos con sus amigos.

-C-Chicos, podríamos hacer esto del auto en otro momento?-Pregunto Neko-Sinceramente, no me siento cómoda aquí, no...no es mi estilo-

-No vamos a tardarnos mucho, Neko. Solo tenemos que esperar a que las mujeres hagan su show y cuando los hombres se embriaguen tomaremos las llaves del auto de alguno de ellos-Dijo Kenny con confianza.

-Chicos, creo que el show esta por comenzar!-Dijo Luis Carlos emocionado yendo a buscar un sitio para sentarse.

-Alarcón! Espera!-Neko fue tras el seguida de Kenny, Cartman, Kyle y Stan. Luis Carlos se acomodo en un sillón vació un poco alejado de la multitud pero un poco cerca del escenario de donde salieron 3 bailarinas para comenzar su show de striptease.

-Alarcón!-Dijo Neko sentándose junto a el-Nunca mas vuelvas a irte así estúpido!-

-Lo siento, pero quiero ver el show-Dijo Luis Carlos mirando al escenario donde las bailarinas comenzaban a bailar haciendo movimientos sensuales que enloquecían a los hombres del club.

-No es momento para eso! Hay que concentrarnos en la misión!-Le dijo Neko molesta, ve a los chicos-Ustedes, quédense mirando a los hombres y fíjense si están lo suficientemente ebrios para quitarle las llaves del auto-

-Si, si...despues haremos eso-dijeron todos los chicos juntos mirando a una de las bailarinas sacar su sostén y mostrar sus senos para los hombres.

-NO! Tiene que ser ahora-Dijo Neko molesta y toma a Kenny del brazo-Kenny, acompañame a los asientos donde están sentados los hombres que miran a las bailarinas en la primera fila-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Dijo Kenny de mala gana levantandose del sofa acompañando a Neko a la primera fila. Los 2 se agacharon y comenzaron a caminar a gatas en el suelo mirando a los hombres, algunos estaban ya ebrios y otros no tanto, se divertian dandole dinero a las prostitutas.

-Bien, vamos a quitarle las llaves a...-Dijo Neko mirando la fila-ESE!-

-E-Ese?-Kenny traga saliva-N-No puedo Neko, no puedo robarle las llaves a el!-

-Porque no?-

-Es el propietario del club y si le robamos las llaves de su auto nos matara a golpes a ambos-Dijo Kenny-Conozco el juego, ya he intentado quitarle sus llaves y siempre termino golpeado-

-Kenny, tenemos que cuidarnos de ser golpeados porque si nos morimos aquí...moriremos en la vida real-Dijo Neko-Asi que, vamos a quitarle las llaves sin que lo sepa-

-No podemos esperar que alguno de esos otros tipos abaje sus pantalones para masturbarse y

obtener las llaves? Es más seguro-preguntó Kenny preocupado.

-Ellos probablemente decidan desquitarse en el baño o irse a coger a una de las prostitutas que esta bailando allí-Dijo Neko y ve a un tipo acomodándose el jean y sin querer se le cae la llave-Mira! Ahí hay una llave, es nuestra oportunidad-

Neko y Kenny caminaron aun agachados, Neko estiro lentamente su mano, tomo la llave se alejo junto con Kenny y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente para no ser atrapados o que los mataran a golpes.

-Chicos! Chicos!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Encontramos la llave, podemos irnos de aquí-

-Genial, como lo hicieron?-Pregunto Kyle

-Te lo contare luego, ahora vamonos-Dijo Neko, los chicos se levantaron, menos Luis Carlos que seguía embobado con el show-VAMONOS!-

-Ah? E-eh, s-si! V-vamonos-Dijo Luis Carlos avergonzado saliendo del club junto a los chicos, Neko y Shippo.

-Pero al menos no todo fue en vano!-exclamo Luis con una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de una de las strippers y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ok, Luis podrás ver a la Stripper cuando te conectes otra vez en el juego, ahora hay que buscar el auto-Dijo Neko mirando la acera y todos empezaron a caminar buscando el auto.

-Lo encontré!-Grito Stan, Neko, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle junto con Luis Carlos doblaron en una esquina a la derecha y vieron un auto similar a un batimovil de color negro con rombos blancos en el techo.

-WOW!-Dijo Luis Carlos sorprendido-Parece un panal de abejas-

-ESA ERA MI LINEA MINORIA!-Grito Cartman molesto al latino

-Ñeñeñe "Era mi línea" ñeñeñe-Se Burlo Luis Carlos, Cartman se le lanzo encima y comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos.

-Oigan! OIGAN, Chicos, dejen de golpearse o si no perderán más vidas!-Los detuvo Kyle. Cartman y Luis Carlos se levantaron de la acera, miraron sus contadores de vidas, ahora en lugar de tener 15 vidas tenían 12.

-Ahhhh...-dijeron los dos un poco molestos dejando de golpearse, pero aun se miraban de muy mala manera

-Y como haremos para entrar a la base militar?-preguntó Kyle

-Bueno, he visto a mi ídolo el Rubius y su amigo Mangel en GTA subir a una colina en el auto que se ubica cerca de la base militar, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es descender por esa colina y llegar sanos y salvos a la base-Explico Neko

-P-Pero Neko, no sabes lo que pasa una vez que intentas robar un avión de la base militar?-Pregunto Luis Carlos-TE DISPARAN! Ya lo he visto por los videos de Youtube tambien y a los youtubers los matan como 50 millones de veces-

-Esa es una gran ventaja para ellos pero lo malo es que nosotros solo contamos con 15 vidas, bueno ustedes 12 y yo 16-Dijo Neko-Si perdemos nuestras vidas morimos en la vida real, recuerdan?-

-Sí, jefa-Dijeron todos con molestia y algo de sarcasmo a la Fujoshi.

-Bien, ahora...quien me acompañara en esta misión?-Pregunto Neko-Como no se conducir, necesito a alguien que sepa conducir el auto por la colina-

Todos se miraron entre todos y desviaron la mirada a otra parte, hasta que Shippo-kun se atrevió a hablar.

-Y-Yo lo haré!-Se ofreció el Otaku

-Eh? Qué raro, no me lo esperaba de ti Shippo...es decir, Braian-Dijo Neko indiferente, sentía que ya no podía decirle Shippo, no después de recordar el "incidente" que los separo hace 1 año atrás.


	6. Cap 6: GTA V Base Militar

Capitulo 6: GTA V, Base Militar.

Anteriormente:

Todos se miraron entre todos y desviaron la mirada a otra parte, hasta que Shippo-kun se atrevió a hablar.

-Y-Yo lo haré!-Se ofreció el Otaku

* * *

-Eh? Qué raro, no me lo esperaba de ti Shippo...es decir, Braian-Dijo Neko indiferente, sentía que ya no podía decirle Shippo, no después de recordar el "incidente" que los separo hace 1 año atrás.

-Yo me preocupo por los demás, Neko-Dijo Shippo con un tono más confiado y seguro al equipo.

-Oke, te creo...entonces vendrás conmigo-Dijo Neko oprimiendo un botón de la llave para destrabar el auto, Shippo-kun se subió del lado del conductor, Neko miro a los chicos-Oke, nosotros ya nos vamos a la colina, ustedes llévense una camioneta y vayan a esperarnos a la base militar-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Stan pero en eso se escuchan las sirenas de la policia aproximándose al grupo-SHIT! RAPIDO NEKO, VETE!-

Neko entro rápidamente al auto, se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto y Shippo arranco y se alejo de la calle a toda velocidad mientras él y Neko eran perseguidos por la policía.

-Vamos a volver al club para tomar otra llave para robar una camioneta?-Pregunto Luis a los chicos un poco nervioso.

-Está bien, vamos pero luego tenemos que ir a la base Militar-Dijo Kyle harto de la perversión del latino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Neko y Shippo se encontraban en la cima de la colina, ya habían logrado perder de vista a las patrullas policiales. Neko estaba nerviosa y estaba apretando con sus manos sus pantalones cortos negros pertenecientes al disfraz de su Avatar. Shippo sujetaba el volante y lo golpeaba con sus dedos.

-Maldición, los chicos ya tendrían que haber llegado!-Dijo Shippo desesperado

-Calma, estoy segura de que se retrasaron por el trafico-Dijo Neko pero un pensamiento le llego a la mente- _Shit! A lo mejor están con esas prostitutas...si no llegan antes de que sea de noche la misión se arruinara_ -

En eso Neko baja la ventanilla y ve una camioneta roja, Neko asomo un poco más la vista, vio que la camioneta encendía y apagaba las luces rápidamente, se baja la ventanilla de la camioneta y ve a Stan conduciendo la camioneta.

-Neko, ya estamos aquí-Le grito Stan-Ahora qué?!-

-Ahora…-Dijo Neko pensando que iba a decir y reacciono-Ahora quédense aquí y observen lo que nosotros vamos a hacer-

Neko volvió a sentarse y miro a Shippo quien la miraba con cara de "WTF?! Porque dijiste eso?"

- _Supongo que Neko hará una locura con esa camioneta, no?_ -Pensó Shippo.

-Bueno, Shippo…estás listo?-Pregunto Neko nerviosa-Yo te diré que hacer, tienes que descender por la colina y cuando llegues a la base, pisas el freno, saltas y tienes que curzar ileso la cerca de metal que nos separa de la base militar-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo Shippo mirando fijamente el camino-A la cuenta de 3, 1…2…3!-

Empezó a acelerar a toda velocidad descendiendo por la colina haciendo que Neko se asustara y cerrara los ojos pensando que iban a morir sin lograr pasar a la base militar ni completar su misión. Shippo redujo la velocidad casi llegando a la base y el auto empezó a saltar la calle y la cerca de metal.

-AAAAAAAAGH!-Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos como platos, el auto dejo de flotar por unos momentos y se estrello en el asfalto de la base militar haciendo que ambos Otakus se inclinaran fuertemente hacia adelante, Neko casi se golpea con el compartimiento y Shippo con el volante.

-o_o…JAJAJAJA-Neko empezó a reírse nerviosamente al igual que su compañero

-JAJAJAJA, Eso estuvo genial!-Grito Shippo golpeando el volante.

-JAJA, SI! Hay que hacerlo otra vez-Dijo Neko emocionada, sin darse cuenta una sombra negra se aproxima a ellos.

-NEKO! CUIDADO-Grito Shippo. Los 2 salieron del auto y enseguida este es destrozado por la camioneta roja en la que se encontraban el cuarteto y Luis Carlos.

-WOW! Eso fue muy loco!-exclamó Luis Carlos mientras que los chicos se encontraban un poco nerviosos.

-Neko, estás bien?-preguntó Kyle preocupado con la Otaku. Neko se levanto del suelo al igual que Shippo y camino hacia Kyle.

-S-Si, estoy bien Kyle-Dijo Neko-No pasa nada, por suerte llegamos ilesos…-

En eso el collar de Neko se volvió a iluminar y apareció un holograma con la siguiente misión:

 _Misión: Robar un auto y entrar a la base militar –COMPLETADA-_

 _Nueva Misión: Atravesar el campo de tiros y robar un avión del hangar. _

-Como vamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Stan sorprendido con la nueva misión. Su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada al ver un pequeño hoyo en el suelo proveniente de un disparo-Ya entendí! A CORRER-

Todos comenzaron a correr, Stan iba a delante, en medio, Cartman, Kenny, Shippo y Luis Carlos.

Neko y Kyle iban atrás, en eso mientras corrían evitando ser disparados, a Kyle le dieron en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que se caiga al asfalto.

-KYLE!-Grito Stan corriendo hacia el junto con Neko. Kyle vio su contador de vidas y ahora solo le quedaban 11.

-Tenemos que correr!-exclamó Kyle levantándose y volvió a correr lo más rápido que pudo sujetando su brazo izquierdo herido.

-AAHHH!-gritaba Neko también desesperada por la situación.

-Que pasa Neko?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por su amiga Fujoshi-Te dispararon?-

-No! Que no ves que a Kyle le sangra el brazo izquierdo?-Dijo Neko preocupada por la herida del chico judío.

-E-Estoy bien Neko, no necesito ayuda-Respondió Kyle sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, su mano empezaba a mancharse de sangre.

-No estás bien!-Stan lo sujeto por la cadera para que corran juntos-En cuanto lleguemos al Hangar voy a curarte la herida-

-De que manera, Stan?-preguntó Luis Carlos mientras corrían para huir de los disparos.

-No lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá-Dijo Stan sin dejar de correr mientras sujetaba a Kyle herido.

-CHICOS! YA ENCONTRE EL HANGAR!-Grito Kenny pero enseguida bajo la cabeza al recibir un disparo- SABEN QUE? OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE! CORRAN-

* * *

Neko y los chicos corrieron rápidamente al Hangar, entraron y Kenny cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Stan recostó a Kyle contra la pared y fue a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle la herida a Kyle y de paso quitarle la bala incrustada en el brazo.

-Stan…voy a morir?-Pregunto Kyle aun sujetando su brazo herido

-QUE? Claro que no! No vas a morir, te vas a curar-Dijo Stan-Lo prometo, eres mi Mejor amigo y como dije hace tiempo atrás…no quiero que mueras antes que yo-

Kyle se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa frase, pero enseguida sintió que el brazo le dolía de nuevo así que lo sujeto con más fuerza para detener la sangre y miro hacia abajo.

-Y ahora? Donde está el avión?-preguntó Luis en un tono bromista.

-Buena pregunta Alarcón, hay que buscarlo-Dijo Neko mirando el hangar lleno de aviones y avionetas para los entrenamientos.

-OIGAN! QUE LES PARECE SI NOS LLEVAMOS ESTE?!-Pregunto Cartman señalando un avión grande de color verde camuflado con una estrella pintada en la puerta-Tiene un compartimiento de descarga y entramos todos aquí-


	7. Cap 7: Assasin's Creed

Capitulo 7: Assasin's Creed

-Uhm…buena idea, Neko! Y seguro que debe tener comida dentro!-exclamó el gordo de Cartman.

-Eso no importa, ahora tenemos un problema más grave-Dijo Kyle con el brazo vendado levantándose del suelo-Quien va a volar el avión para salir de aquí-

-Uh! Puedo hacerlo yo!-Dijo Luis Carlos emocionado levantando la mano pero todos lo miraron con cara de ¬_¬-P-Porque me miran así?-

-No lo sé, será porque pensamos que si te dejamos volar el avión podrías cometer una locura y matarnos a todos?-Pregunto Neko desconfiada.

-No lo voy a hacer lo juro!-imploró el latino con ojos de cachorro-Por cierto, porque Coyote y Isabel no aparecieron de nuevo…será que no nos pueden ayudar de alguna manera?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea, a lo mejor no quieren interferir en esta misión-Respondió Stan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la realidad, Coyote estaba ocupado intentando despertar a Neko pero todos sus intentos fallaron así que se aburrió, salió de la sala y fue al cuarto de los monitores donde Isabel chequeaba los latidos del corazón y respiración de los chicos.

-Y? Lo lograste?-Pregunto Isabel

-No, no puedo despertar a Neko-Respondió Coyote cansado-Ya estoy cansado Isabel, mejor me voy a la cama-

-Adelante, yo me quedo revisando un rato mas-Dijo Isabel, su esposo le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y se fue a dormir- _Los latidos del corazón de Neko están aumentando, que rayos está pasando ahí?_ -

-Creo que tal vez están pasando por una situación de peligro-Dijo Coyote cambiando de idea y volviendo a acompañar a su esposa-Mejor que quedémonos despiertos hasta que ellos vuelvan a la realidad-

* * *

De vuelta en el juego, Los chicos, Neko y Shippo subieron rápidamente al avión antes de que se hiciera tarde y no lograran completar la misión. Cada uno tomo un asiento, se abrocho los cinturones para no caerse durante el despegue, Luis Carlos tomo el puesto de piloto y Kenny hizo de co-piloto.

-Bueno chicos y…Neko-Dijo Luis-Prepárense que este va a ser un vuelo un poco agitado-

La puerta del hangar se abrió por sí sola, cuando se abrió del todo Neko pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo, acaso habían estado toda la noche en el Hangar? Como sea, eso no importaba ahora…tenían que salir de ahí y pasar al siguiente juego.

-Coyote de mierda!-exclamó Cartman molesto porque Coyote aun no los había ayudado.

-Y ahora de que te quejas gordo infeliz?-Pregunto Kyle molesto con la actitud de Cartman.

-Estoy quejándome de que el hijo de puta de Coyote no nos mando un holograma para ayudarnos o lo que mierda sea que quiera hacer-Dijo Cartman acomodándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos. En eso escuchan que el avión se detiene y empieza a tomar más velocidad, el motor provoca un ruido ensordecedor que tapa los oídos de todos.

-ALARCON! QUE ESTA PASANDO?-Pregunto Stan mirando hacia la cabina del piloto.

-Hice que arrancara el avión!-exclamó alegre el moreno colombiano.

-QUE?!-Grito Neko

-QUE HICE QUE ARRANCARA EL AVION, SORDA!-Grito Luis Carlos

-AAAH, OKE!-Grito Neko como respuesta. Luis Carlos prendió una luz naranja en el techo para que todos se ajustaran los cinturones, el avión empezó a acelerar rápidamente, Neko estaba asustada así que cerró los ojos al igual que Kyle y Stan. En eso sintieron que el avión comenzaba a elevarse, estaban a unos centímetros de la tierra firme, despues se elevaron verticalmente al cielo, cuando abrió los ojos, Kyle pudo ver el sol golpear su rostro y pudo ver por la ventana del cuarto del piloto que ya había amanecido.

-Ya amaneció!-exclamó Neko por haber completado una de las misiones. En eso un portal aparece en el cielo y el avión en el que viajaban Luis, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Neko entra en el, Neko supuso que el avión los llevaría a otro juego.

* * *

Al despertar, Luis vio por la ventana del avión que el día ya no estaba soleado, estaba cubierto por nubes grises que amenazaban con enviar una lluvia muy pronto, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar pero cuando puso un pie en el suelo el avión comenzó a crujir, no sabía donde habían aterrizado pero solo esperaba que no hayan aterrizado en un precipicio, así que camino despacio y despertó a los chicos.

-CHICOS! NEKO!-Grito Luis Carlos-DESPIERTEN! YA LLEGAMOS A NUESTRO DESTINO-

Los chicos abrieron con pereza los ojos, en cambio Neko fue la primera en despertarse.

-Que paso, Luis Carlos?-Pregunto Neko-Donde estamos? Sabes en cual juego estamos?-

-Aun no-Respondió Luis Carlos-pero…-tuvo que detener su respuesta porque el avión comenzó a retroceder sin que nadie lo haya tocado o movido los controles.

-Que está pasando?-Pregunto Kenny despertando de golpe-Luis! Ven aquí y controla este avión-

-No sé qué está pasando pero creo que nos vamos a morir-Dijo el latino alarmado. Todos gritaron con fuerza, menos Cartman que no le asustaba mucho morir en un videojuego, en eso escuchan que el avión se choca contra algo solido, tal vez una pared o algo así, no estaban seguros.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto Kyle intentando calmarse-Ahora con que chocamos?-

-No tengo ni idea, Ky-Respondió Stan-Sería bueno que alguno de nosotros salga a ver que paso…-

Por unos minutos nadie se atrevió a salir para saber que paso afuera, hasta que Kenny decidió hablar para romper ese silencio incomodo.

-Esta bien, esta bien…iré yo-Dijo Kenny levantándose y camino hacia la puerta para salir del avión-Neko, Shippo…me acompañan?-

-Iré yo-Dijo Neko levantándose-Que Shippo-kun, es decir, Braian se quede aquí-

* * *

Kenny y Neko salieron del avión y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de el para ver con que se chocaron y de paso saber en que videojuego se encontraban. Se alejaron un poco del avión y cuando caminaron unos pasos vieron lo que parecía ser una aldea estilo medieval-victoriana, las casas eran de piedras pintadas con cal blanco y techos de paja o tejas, el único edificio que se veía lujoso en la plaza de la aldea era la iglesia.

-Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Kenny, ve el avión y pudo ver que la parte trasera del avión se había atascado en la pared de una casa obviamente ya deshabitada y parte de la cola había quedado hundida en el lodo que se formo por la lluvia.

-N-No lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas de la vida Kenny y no conozco este juego-Respondió Neko caminando un poco más para ver mejor la aldea.


	8. Cap 8: Red-Head

Capitulo 8: Red-Head

-Sera alguna clase de estudio de cine o de telenovela?-pensó Kyle ya que la aldea estaba bien hecha y bien diseñada según su punto de vista.

-No lo creo Kyle-Dijo Stan saliendo del avión junto a el, despues lo siguieron Cartman, Shippo y Luis Carlos.

-Probablemente estemos en un videojuego de piratas, acción o yoquese-Dijo Alarcón dando una idea de donde podían estar. En eso el collar de Neko se ilumina y aparece un holograma –aunque la transmisión empezó a fallar- el holograma decía lo siguiente:

 _Nueva Misión: Ayudar a_ _Lucy Stillman a salvar a Desmond Miles_

-Oke, esto será un poco difícil-Dijo Neko viendo como el holograma desaparecía-Primero que nada hay que encontrar a la tal Lucy y despues la ayudamos a salvar a Desmond…que…no sé quien es-

-Creo que es el personaje principal de un juego llamado Assasin's Creed-habló Kenny saliendo del avión sin ninguna herida.

-Pero sí tienen personas que van a matarnos, como vamos nos defender!?-exclamó Kyle preocupado y temblando un poco.

-Qué será que pasa a la mierda de es Coyote!?-exclamó Cartman molesto de nuevo al cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Coyote y Isabel estaban chequeando los monitores de los chicos, todo estaba bien pero pasaron unos segundos y todas las pantallas empezaron a titilar y se pusieron de color rojo.

-Neko, Luis y los chics están en peligro!-exclamó Coyote asustado-Isabel, tengo que sacarlos! Ayúdame-

-D-De acuerdo-Dijo esta mientras salía del cuarto de control y se dirigían la sala de maquinas con los cascos de realidad virtual para desconectar a los chicos.

-Bueno, Crees que los chicos estarán bien?-preguntó Isabel preocupada

-No sé, voy a ver con el holograma de la realidad virtual-Le respondió Coyote a su esposa.

* * *

En eso los chicos y Neko se voltean y ven a unos sujetos encapuchados delante de ellos. Neko se asusto un poco ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran esos tipos y que querían de ellos.

-Oigan, ustedes están de nuestro lado?-Pregunto uno de los encapuchados

-Q-Que?! N-No sé de qué estás hablando amigo, simplemente llegamos aquí con un avión y…-Trato de explicar Stan pero enseguida ve al tipo encapuchado y sus compañeros sacar unas armas.

-TRAS ELLOS! SON NIZARIES!-Grito el hombre, los demás encapuchados corrieron hacia el grupo haciendo que ellos empezaran a correr para escapar de esos sujetos que querían matarlos.

- _Q-Que está pasando aquí?!_ -Pensó Neko desesperada sacando su collar verde intentando convocar un holograma-Préndete, préndete, abrir inventario, activar portal de escape…MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ?!-

-Pues…porque no se puede, hermosa-Dijo una voz desconocida para los demás pero conocida para Neko. Delante de ella apareció un chico encapuchado, llevaba un abrigo de color negro, Neko no pudo reconocer su rostro al estar tapado por la capucha.

-Q-Quien eres?-Pregunto Kyle asustado. El chico no respondió, movió la cabeza pidiéndole al grupo darle un espacio para pasar, camino tranquilamente a los tipos que querían matarlos.

-Oye! Qué rayos te pasa Red-Head?! Te dijimos que no te metas en nuestro camino, esto es un asunto entre ellos y nosotros-Le dijo el líder del grupo enojado pero en cambio "Red-Head" solo se limito a sonreír, saco una espada y con agilidad, valentía y rapidez acabo con esos tipos que querían matar a los recién llegados.

-KYA! CORTADOS POR LA ESPADA YAOI!-Grito Neko emocionada, se acerca al chico y toca su hombro levemente-O-Oye, como hiciste eso?! Me dejaste sorprendida!-

-Por medio de mucho entrenamiento-habló el tipo, sacándose su capucha y revelando quien era-Pero yo tengo una pregunta que quiero que respondas, Que haces en este juego? Porque dejaron que esos tipos los persigan? Acaso no saben cómo protegerse?-

Neko no estaba prestando atención, se había quedado un poco idiotizada mirando al chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que estaba frente a ella, por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a alguien.

-OYE!-Le grito haciéndola reaccionar-ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ALGO DE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE?!-

-Q-Que?...E-Eeeh, S-Si! C-Claro, lo que digas-Respondió Neko sonrojada. El chico pelirrojo se dio un Facepalm por haber preguntado esas cosas a una chica que estaba enloquecida con él, ya tuvo que lidiar con un montón de chicas gamers en ese juego porque ellas se habían enamorado de él sin conocerlo en persona.

-Agh, como sea…vengan conmigo si quieren vivir-Dijo el chico haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que el grupo comenzara a caminar.

- _Por dios! Que Kawaii y que Friki es_ -Le dijo Neko a Stan en voz baja sonriendo.

-Me alegra que estés feliz, Neko-contestó Stan para la chica, que sonrió más y se sonrojo un poco, aceptando el comentario del chico de ojos azules.

-Y a donde estamos yendo?-preguntó Kenny al chico de ojos verdes con cierto deje de sospecha.

-Es un secreto…lo sabrán cuando lleguemos allá-Respondió el chico-Ah por cierto, yo soy Red-Head pero pueden llamarme Matt-

* * *

Despues de caminar un par de horas llegaron a una cripta y Matt los hizo entrar en ella.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-Dijo Matt-Nadie nos encontrara, creo…a menos que vengan los Nizaríes y quieran matarnos a todos-

-Y dónde estamos?-Pregunto Kyle observando la cripta a su alrededor.

-Estamos en la cripta Auditore-Respondio Matt-Nadie conoce este lugar salvo yo y algunos de mis compañeros de mi grupo asesino-

Todos se sentaron en el suelo para tomar un breve descanso después de todas las aventuras agitadas que el cuarteto, Shippo, Luis y Neko acababan de vivir hace unas horas atrás.

-Por cierto, Red…es decir, Matt-Dijo Neko-Em, me preguntaba…Cuanto tiempo llevas conectado en este videojuego?-

-No recuerdo cuando me conecte pero, calculando los días que pasaron en este juego creo que…llevo aproximadamente 3 meses aquí-Respondió Matt-Solo espero que Mello no se dé cuenta de que estoy conectado aquí por mucho tiempo-

-Pero como lograste acceder a este sitio sí Coyote creó su máquina de realidad virtual hace unos meses?-preguntó Neko.

-Bueno, yo...-iba a decir Matt, pero en ese momento aparecen unos Nizaríes también encapuchados como Matt haciendo que fuera imposible identificar o ver sus rostros para saber quiénes estaban ocultos en esas capuchas.

-Mierda!-Grito Stan asustado-Esos son Nizaríes?!-

-SI!-Le respondió Matt retrocediendo junto al grupo-Ahora tenemos que correr para evitar que nos maten-

El grupo junto con Matt comenzó a correr por su vida, los chicos South Parkianos, Luis y Shippo iban adelante, Matt y Neko iban detrás. El collar de Neko estaba brillando con una luz verde intensa, al parecer había vuelto a funcionar, eso hubiera alegrado a la Otaku de no ser porque vio a Matt caer al suelo. Su pie había sido atado por una soga y le era imposible levantarse del suelo.

-MATT!-Grito Neko, ve su collar brillando-Grr…AHORA VAN A CONOCER MI PODER HIJOS DE PUTA!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio de Coyote, Coyote ya se estaba desesperando así que no le quedo otra que oprimir un botón especial detrás de los cascos para despertar a los chicos y a Neko.

Neko, obviamente, fue la primera en despertar antes que el grupo. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras extendía su mano como queriendo alcanzar a alguien.

-NOOOO!-Grito Neko y enseguida ve a Coyote frente a ella.

-Por fin!-Dijo Coyote aliviado-Pensé que nunca iban a salir de ahí, vi que estaban en peligro y decidí desper…-

Coyote no pudo terminar su frase ya que Neko se le había lanzado encima y comenzó a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-SOS IDIOTA!-Grito Neko molesta-COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?! ACABO DE CONOCER A UN CHICO COOL, ME ENAMORE DE EL Y AHORA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! TE PARECE GRACIOSO?!-

-P-Perdón por despertarlos-Dijo Coyote defendiéndose de los golpes recibidos por Neko-Pero es que estaba preocupado por todos ustedes y tenía miedo de que algo les haya pasado-

-Bueno, eso no me importa-Dijo Neko levantándose del suelo y caminando de nuevo a la maquina con el casco de realidad virtual, Kyle cuando despertó, vio a Neko volviendo a ser conectada al casco de realidad virtual.

-Por que Neko hizo eso?-preguntó Isabel molesta con Neko por haberle gritado a su esposo. El cuarteto se encogió de hombros menos Luis porque el ya sabía la respuesta.

-Supongo que Neko golpeo a Coyote porque le impidió salvar al chico del que está enamorada-Respondió Luis como si la cosa fuera obvia.

Neko se sentó en la silla, estaba por volver a conectarse al mundo virtual pero una mano la detiene, era Kenny.

-Neko, espera…Quiero que lo pienses bien-Dijo Kenny haciendo que la castaña lo mirara-Estas segura de que quieres regresar? Si lo haces yo te acompaño-

-Y yo tambien-Dijo Stan

-Y-Y yo-Dijo Kyle-Y tambien voy porque me preocupo por la seguridad de Stan-lo último que dijo provoco que se sonrojara y deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

-Yo no pienso acompañar a esa minoría a salvar a un idiota de cabello rojo-Dijo Cartman cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos todos, Culón!-Le dijo Kyle molesto y ve a Neko-Ahora, Neko. De verdad quieres ir a salvar a Matt?-

-Claro que sí!-Neko se coloca el casco-El es el chico que he estado esperando toda mi vida!-Ve a Coyote-Coyote activa los cascos, nos vamos de vuelta a Assasin's Creed-

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Coyote y se fue con Isabel al cuarto de control a activar los cascos para que puedan volver al juego.


	9. Cap 9: A rescatar a Matt

Capitulo 9: A rescatar a Matt

Anteriormente:

-Neko, espera…Quiero que lo pienses bien-Dijo Kenny haciendo que la castaña lo mirara-Estas segura de que quieres regresar? Si lo haces yo te acompaño-

-Y yo tambien-Dijo Stan

-Y-Y yo-Dijo Kyle-Y tambien voy porque me preocupo por la seguridad de Stan-lo último que dijo provoco que se sonrojara y deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

-Yo no pienso acompañar a esa minoría a salvar a un idiota de cabello rojo-Dijo Cartman cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos todos, Culón!-Le dijo Kyle molesto y ve a Neko-Ahora, Neko. De verdad quieres ir a salvar a Matt?-

-Claro que sí!-Neko se coloca el casco-El es el chico que he estado esperando toda mi vida!-Ve a Coyote-Coyote activa los cascos, nos vamos de vuelta a Assasin's Creed-

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Coyote y se fue con Isabel al cuarto de control a activar los cascos para que puedan volver al juego.

* * *

-Ellos se preocupan por sus amigos, no?-Pregunto Isabel a su esposo, que sonrió.

-Sí, amor-le respondió el brasileño con un tono tierno-Pero me preguntó cómo será que ese chico entró en la realidad virtual sí yo inventé esa máquina hace unos meses?-

* * *

De vuelta en Assasin's Creed, los chicos y Neko salieron de la cripta Auditore –lugar donde Matt los había refugiado- y vieron que la ciudad estaba en llamas, no sabían qué rayos había pasado durante su ausencia pero ahora tenían que encontrar a Matt y dejar la misión que tenían pendiente a un lado. Del collar de Neko surgió un holograma de una chica que tenía casi la misma edad que Neko, cabello rubio llegando a castaño, ojos verdes, usaba antejos hipster, un vestido verde manzana con mangas largas y un corset verde oscuro afuera, de accesorio tenía un cinturón plateado y en su cabeza había unas orejitas de ratón pegadas en ella.

Miraba a Neko con una expresión seria y molesta, cosa que hizo que Neko tragara saliva.

-A ti te parece bonito irte en medio del caos?-Pregunto la chica ratona enojada

-Lo siento, no quería irme-Respondió Neko-Es que Coyote me despertó y yo…-

-No me importa, tienen una misión pendiente-Dijo la chica-Van a completarla o no?-

-Un amigo esta en problemas, no podemos abandonarlo-Dijo Luis mirando el holograma de la chica-Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-

-Oh, gomene si no me he presentado-Se disculpo la chica hablándole dulcemente al latino-Ejem, me llamo T4CH1-54N, soy la asistente virtual y súper mejor amiga de Neko-Chan, claro…a menos que se comporte de modo violento conmigo, dejare de ser su asistente virtual-

-Tú tienes muchas amigas, no?-Pregunto Kenny

-Eeeh...N-No tengo amigos de mí otra escuela en realidad, salvo Shippo pero por el incidente dejamos de ser amigos-Respondió Neko.

-Además, yo no dije que sea una amiga real-Dijo T4CH1-Yo soy una asistente virtual con la capacidad de transportarlos a las diferentes dimensiones de juego a las que están conectados, también puedo ofrecerles una gran variedad de información acerca de los juegos-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro y lejano, un chico encapuchado se encontraba parado frente a cientos de monitores que proyectaban las diferentes dimensiones. Tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda cubierta por una capa de color gris, miraba todas las dimensiones con una sonrisa y de repente llego a la zona de Assasin's Creed.

-QUE?!-El chico estaba sorprendido-C-Como pudieron llegar con vida hasta Assasin's Creed? Y luego escapar de los Nizaríes?! E-Eso es imposible! Nadie sobrevive a los ataques de los Nizaríes!, en fin...ya veremos si salen vivos de esta zona...-

Toco uno de los monitores en los que aparecía el juego Five Night at Freddy's y pego el monitor junto al de Assasin's Creed.

* * *

-Bien, T4CH1 necesitamos tu ayuda-Dijo Neko-Acaban de secuestrar a un chico pelirrojo encapuchado y debemos ir tras el-

-Em, de acuerdo-Dijo T4CH1-Puedo llevarlos por las dimensiones de juego por las que el y sus secuestradores pasaron pero, les advierto que la primera dimensión no es nada bonita-

-Eso no importa, tenemos que salvar a Red-Head-Dijo Kyle preocupado por lo que podía llegar a pasarle al usuario gamer.

Los ojos se T4CH1 se pusieron totalmente verdes, en ese mismo momento en que sus ojos cambiaron de color se abrió un portal negro con un aura de luz verde manzana.

-Portal abierto! Próxima parada: Juegos de Terror-Dijo T4CH1 con una voz robótica. Al escuchar eso, Cartman se asusto un poco y se escondió detrás de Alarcon.


	10. Cap 10: Odio las pizzerías

Capitulo 10: Odio las Pizzerías a partir de hoy

Anteriormente:

Los ojos se T4CH1 se pusieron totalmente verdes, en ese mismo momento en que sus ojos cambiaron de color se abrió un portal negro con un aura de luz verde manzana.

-Portal abierto! Próxima parada: Juegos de Terror-Dijo T4CH1 con una voz robótica. Al escuchar eso, Cartman se asusto un poco y se escondió detrás de Alarcón.

* * *

-Me da mucho miedo ir a ver que hay ahí!-exclamó el gordo detrás del latino.  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, bola de grasa-contestó el latino también con un poco de miedo en su tono de voz.

-Ay, por favor...-Dijo Kyle rodando los ojos-Que tan malo puede ser?-

-Es verdad, solo debe ser algún juego malo de terror que nadie quiere-Comento Stan empezando a caminar hacia el portal, Kyle ve a Stan acercándose al portal y sale corriendo hacia él.

-STAN! ESPERA-Grito Kyle y lo detiene tomándole el brazo-V-Voy contigo, no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-WAAAAH! EL STYLE ES REAL!-Gritaron Neko y Luis haciendo que ambos amigos los miraran con cara seria-Perdón! Fue la emoción del momento jejeje-

-Uhm...está bien chicos, no hay problema con ello-Dijo Stan besando a Kyle en los labios, creando hemorragias nasales en los dos latinos.

-Oke, basta de romanticismo...ANDANDO!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Tenemos que rescatar a Matt, es decir a "Red-Head"-

* * *

Todos pasaron por el portal y cuando Cartman termino de pasar el portal se cerró enseguida, los chicos salieron del portal, se encontraban en el pasillo de una pizzería vieja pero todo estaba a oscuras así que no se podía ver casi nada. Kyle y Stan caminaban juntos, Kyle por el miedo que sentía y Stan porque quería estar acompañado.

-O-Oye, Kyle...para que lo sepas-Dijo Stan nervioso por lo de la escena del beso-S-Solo lo hice para calmar a Neko y a Alarcón-

-Eh? Uhm, de acuerdo...-Dijo Kyle cabizbajo, ninguno de los 2 volvió a hablar durante el trayecto, el collar de Neko se encendió con una luz verde brillante como siempre y salió un holograma que decía lo siguiente:

 _Nueva Misión: Rescatar al guardia de seguridad, Salir de la pizzería y cuidarse de los animatronics._

-Quien es ese guardia? Porque estamos en una pizzería? Y que son esos animatronics?-preguntó Kyle a sus amigos, ya que no sabía nada de esas cosas. Todas las preguntas de Kyle fueron contestadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando escucharon una voz proveniente de un rincon semi iluminado del pasillo de la pizzería.

-AYUDENME! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ-

-Ese debe ser el guardia-Dijo Kenny escuchando la voz atentamente-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-

-S-Si, p-pero…antes…-Cartman toco el hombro de Kenny para que se girara y todos vieron 8 ojos rojos brillantes observándolos.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Sin decir nada mas, todos se echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones para escapar de los animatronics que los perseguían para matarlos.

-EEEK!-gritaba Neko saliendo para otra dirección. Accidentalmente llego al salón de fiestas numero 3 encontrándose con una patita de color amarillo que tenía un babero que decía "Let's Eat" que se acercaba a ella.

-Te quiero…-Dijo la patita con voz robótica aterradora-Dame un abrazo…- _ **(Autora: Quería usar esa frase de los Simpson xD)**_ Extendió los brazos hacia Neko como queriendo darle un abrazo pero ella solo retrocedió y salió corriendo asustada.

-AHHHH!-grito de nuevo la Otaku volviendo a donde estaba antes. Mientras corría se choco con Kenny-K-Kenny! Tu tambien estas huyendo? Quien te persigue?-

-M-Me persigue…-Trato de explicar Kenny pero en eso, de una puerta apareció un zorro pirata que mostraba todos sus dientes que se movían en círculos a modo de motocierra-AAAAGH!-

-KENNY!-Grito Neko, ve al zorro y tambien sale corriendo. Mientras corría escucho la voz del guardia de seguridad que estaba atrapado en su puesto con un conejo morado que al parecer quería matarlo.

-O-OYE TU! A-AYUDAME!-Grito el guardia asustado mirando a Neko. Neko corrió y entro al cuarto, trato de apartar al conejo con empujones pero no consiguió nada, el conejo se acerco mas al guardia-AAAAGH!-

- _Shit! Qué hago? Qué hago?_ -Pensó la Fujoshi desesperada, en una mesa vio una máscara con forma de oso animatronic, se la puso y miro fijamente al conejo, el conejo la miro, se asusto con la máscara y salió del cuarto.

-Wow! Muchas gracias, chica! Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el guardia agradeciéndole a Neko por salvarle la vida.

-Me llamo Neko, no hay de que-Respondió Neko quitándose la máscara-Tenia que salvarte despues de todo…-

El collar de Neko se ilumino mostrándole un nuevo holograma que decía lo siguiente:

 _Mision: Rescatar al guardia de seguridad –COMPLETADA-_

 _Nueva Misión: Salir corriendo de la pizzería y cuidado con los animatronics_

-Que es eso?-Pregunto el guardia, Neko enseguida guardo su collar evitando que vea el holograma con la misión asignada.

-N-Nada importante, ahora tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí-Dijo Neko caminando a la salida pero el guardia la detuvo-Que sucede?-

-Estás loca? Están los animatronics allá afuera! Pueden matarte-Le dijo el guardia con un deje de temor en el rostro.

-No pasa nada, además…estoy buscando a alguien y tengo que reunirme con mis amigos-Dijo Neko y enseguida se acordó de Matt-Ah, por cierto…has visto a un chico con una capucha de color negro y rojo? Fue secuestrado por otros sujetos encapuchados-

-Eeeh, N-No…lo siento-Respondió el Guardia-No sé de quién me estás hablando pero estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar a tu amigo-


	11. Cap 11: Zombies y Eyelessjack

Capitulo 11: Zombies y EyelessJack Parte 1.

-Bueno, gracias y buena suerte en tu trabajo-le dijo Neko al guardia, pero enseguida se acordó de algo- _Donde están Freddy y Golden Freddy?_ -

-WAAAAAAAH!-

Neko al escuchar un grito corrió de nuevo por los pasillos de la pizzería llegando al salón de fiestas numero 2 –lugar de donde venían los gritos- se encontró con Kyle intentando liberarse de Freddy cosa que se le hacía inútil ya que Freddy lo estaba hiriendo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Kyle!-Grito Neko asustada, vio una linterna en el suelo, la encendió y Freddy giro la cabeza hacia ella-QUE PASA? Me quieres? Ven por mi!-

Neko empezó a encender y apagar las luces haciendo que el oso animatronico avanzara lentamente hacia ella con los brazos extendidos dispuesto a matarla pero Neko se detuvo al ver el armario del conserje, abrió el armario, prendió la linterna nuevamente y la tiro adentro del armario, el animatronic entro al armario y Neko cerró la puerta tras él.

Neko corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kyle para atender sus heridas pero cuando se acerco vio a Stan intentando ayudarlo.

-Kyle, estas bien?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por su Mejor amigo.

-Sí, ahora lo estoy. Gracias por ayudarme-Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro. Neko sonrió ante la escena pero ese tierno momento duro muy poco ya que Cartman entro casi corriendo al salón de fiestas y ve a los 3 amigos con una expresión aterrada.

-O-Oigan! Ya encontré a Kenny-Dijo Cartman-Estaba en el baño de empleados, ahora hay que irnos de aquí antes de que nos terminen matando estas cosas!-

-Quienes!? los animatronics, incluyendo al terrible Golden Freddy!?-preguntó Neko asombrada. Cartman asintió asustado-Oke, entonces salgamos de aquí…-Ve a Stan-Stan! Ayuda a Kyle a caminar ya que el no puede caminar por sí solo, está herido-

-Si-Respondió Stan ayudando a su mejor amigo a levantarse del banco en el que estaba sentado para reponerse de las heridas.

* * *

Neko, Cartman, Stan y Kyle salen encontrándose con Kenny, Luis y Shippo esperándolos. Enseguida todos empiezan a correr para salir de la pizzería, Stan sujetaba a Kyle quien a duras penas conseguía correr para escapar de los animatronics que lo hirieron. Stan vio el contador de vidas de Kyle y solo le quedaban 8 vidas.

- _Resiste Kyle_ -Pensó Stan preocupado- _No quiero que mueras, no aun…tenemos que salir de aquí_ -

-Por que no llaman a Coyote para que saque a Kyle de aquí y este seguro?-preguntó Kenny corriendo junto a sus amigos.

-B-Bueno...Lo intentare-Neko saca de nuevo su collar y llama a T4CH1-T4CH1-54N! Por favor, puedes llamar a Coyote para que nos ayude a curar a Kyle?-

-Que?! Estas loca, no puedo hacer eso!-Respondio T4CH1-Aunque sea una Asistente Virtual me es imposible comunicarme con personas fuera del juego...yo no estoy tan actualizada como mis otros modelos T4CHI1's-

-Agh, de acuerdo...-Dijo Neko molesta-Tu no me estas ayudando en nada, vamos a encontrar la solución nosotros solos...-

-WAAAAH!-Kyle grito al ver que Golden Freddy se acercaba a Stan y a el dispuesto a matarlos.

-Agh, tu otra vez?!-Stan extiende su puño robotico hacia el animatronic y lo golpea-DEJANOS EN PAZ!-El Animatronic al recibir el impacto cae al suelo sin tener una pequeña posibilidad de levantarse.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la pizzeria todos se pararon para poder recuperar el oxigeno después de la agitada carrera que acababan de vivir. No esperaban tener que enfrentarse a unos animatronics asesinos en una pizzeria vieja que al parecer pertenecía a los años 80. Una vez que todos recuperaron el aliento, Kenny fue el primero en hablar.

-Chicos, creo que...despues de todo lo que pasamos, odio las pizzerias a partir de hoy-Comento Kenny molesto

-Y la Pizzeria de Willy?-Pregunto Cartman-Que hay de esa?-

-También la odio...-Respondió Kenny seriamente. El collar de Neko brillo nuevamente mostrando el siguiente holograma:

 _Mision: Salir corriendo de la pizzeria y cuidado con los animatronics -COMPLETADA-_

-Wohoo! Terminamos todas las misiones de este juego-Dijo Stan animado dejando a Kyle descansando junto a un auto oxidado que había en la calle. Pero en ese momento todos se callaron incluyendo el pelinegro ya que habían escuchado unos gruñidos del otro lado del auto.

-Que será eso?-preguntó Kyle nervioso. Cartman se levanto junto con Shippo y se asomaron al capo del auto viejo para ver de donde venían los gruñidos, al ver quienes eran los causantes de aquellos gruñidos se volvieron a poner en su posición original.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Kenny preocupado-Cual es la causa de esos gruñidos?-

Cartman y Shippo no respondieron así que lo único que pudieron hacer era una seña con las manos indicando que había algo aterrador del otro lado debido a la expresión en sus rostros.

-Oke, si no van a responder...voy a mirar yo-Dijo Neko molesta, asomo la cabeza por el capo del auto y ella también se quedo muda pero de golpe grito-ZOMBIS!-


	12. Cap 12: Zombies y EyelessJack Parte 2

Capitulo 12: Zombis y EyelessJack Parte 2

-Ah! En que universo estamos!?-exclamó Kyle asustado mientras Stan lo abrazaba. En eso escucharon que alguien los llamaba, todos se voltearon y vieron un cartel con forma de flecha que se usan para los desvíos señalando una estación de subte abandonada. Todos se miraron entre todos, empezaron a gatear para salir de su escondite pero en ese momento los zombis los vieron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

-Aaaagh!-Grito Cartman asustado-Corran!-todos se levantan y corren hacia la estación de subte, bajan y cierran la reja para que ningún zombi pueda pasar.

-Fiu...por ahora estamos a salvo-Dijo Neko dando un suspiro y secándose el sudor de su frente pero Kenny la miraba con una expresión de Shock mientras le señalaba un par de ojos azules detrás de ella-Que sucede?...-Gira los ojos a la izquierda-H-Hay alguien detrás de mi, cierto?-

-S-Si...-Respondió Kyle casi tan asustado como el rubio pervertido. Neko giro su cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí y casi se cae al suelo por el susto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, la única diferencia era que Neko tenía una cara de horror y en cambio la otra persona estaba sonriendo.

-OMG! I Can't belive it!-Dijo la persona emocionada, se acerca a Neko y le da un fuerte abrazo-I'm dreaming! You are Floppynoe...I'm your fan! I really love your South Park pictures!-

-Eh?-Stan no entendía que decía el chico de cabellos verdes que abrazaba a su amiga-Neko, tienes idea de que está diciendo este chico?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Stan! El chico está diciendo que está feliz de verme!-Le tradujo la Otaku Latina por la atención que recibía, enseguida se separo del chico y lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa hablándole en su idioma original-Ok, Ok , if you're telepathic hug, another avatar and you will not kill me or anything like that , I ...-

-You can call me EyelessJack if you want! And…Holy Shit! You call me telepathic hug! I love you, please be my friend :3-

-Well, calm ... I want to ask you a question; we're looking for a guy with a black and red hood was abducted by hooded other subjects ... um, did you see them?-Pregunto Neko preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Matt estando en esa dimension.

-Y-Yeah, I see them walking in this subway station…em…10 minutes ago-Respondio EyelessJack intentando recordar como eran Matt y los sujetos encapuchados.

-Que te dijo Neko?-Pregunto Kenny

-El dice que vio a Matt, quizás pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlo-Le dijo Neko emocionada.

-Que bien!-Dijeron Stan y Kyle juntos.

-Pero donde estará?-preguntó Kenny con un deje de curiosidad.

EyelessJack y Neko se encogieron de hombros ya que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde podía estar Matt, en eso el collar de Neko se ilumino mostrando el holograma de T4CH1.

-Yo sé donde puede estar!-Dijo T4CH1 emocionada-Los llevare a los diferentes juegos por los que ha pasado para que podamos encontrarlo, pero…tienen que confiar en mí. No voy a meterlos en ninguna trampa, chicos-

-Uhm, de verdad tenemos que confiar en ti?-Pregunto Neko no muy convencida-Aun no creo la idea de que no vayas a meternos en una trampa T4CH1-

-De verdad tienen que confiar en mí!-Rogo T4CH1-Soy la única asistente virtual que poseen! Por favor, quiero ayudarlos!-

-De acuerdo…puedes ayudarnos-Dijo Neko-Ahora, llévanos a la próxima dimensión donde paso "Red-Head"-

-Oki Doki!-T4CH1 guiño un ojo al más puro estilo anime, sus ojos se iluminaron de color verde manzana nuevamente y apareció un portal detrás de ella-Próximo destino: Bosque de Slenderman-

-Q-Que?!-Dijo Kenny tragando saliva por el miedo y poniéndose pálido-S-Slenderman?! E-Estas loca si creen que voy a internarme en el bosque del pulpo ese violador de 6 tentáculos!-

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado, Neko-Dijo Stan con preocupación, mientras que Cartman y Kyle temblaban de miedo.

-Oke, que esperamos? Vamos a entrar!-Dijo Neko, Stan fue el primero en pasar, luego lo siguió Kyle, despues Kenny, Cartman, Shippo, Luis Carlos. Neko y EyelessJack fueron los últimos en pasar cerrándose el portal detrás de ambos, el bosque estaba casi oscuro por lo que les daba a entender al grupo que solo faltaban pocos minutos para que anochezca. Neko sabía que no podía mirar hacia atrás, de lo contrario Slender aparecería detrás de ellos y los mataría. El grupo comenzó a caminar lentamente, Stan llevaba una linterna que había encontrado de quien sabe donde mientras caminaban.

-Hey Floppynoe-La llamo EyelessJack a la Otaku-Did you have a boyfriend or are you still free and single?-

-Single, but...in some time I won't be single anymore-respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Kyle detuvo su caminata al ver un papel pegado en el tronco de uno de los árboles y lo arranco con la mano izquierda.

-Hey chicos!-Los llamo Kyle haciendo que ambos lo miraran-No vieron esto? Alguien dejo estos papelitos pegados en los arboles…échenle un vistazo-

-Dámelo-Neko le quito el papel a Kyle de la mano y junto a EyelessJack vio que estaba escrito con carbonilla negra un mensaje que decía **_"ALÉJENSE!"_** Neko puso su mejor cara de pokerface al igual que EyelessJack.

-No es el único papelito, Ky…hay otro mas-Dijo Stan alcanzándole otro papel con un mensaje que decía **_"MIREN DETRÁS DE USTEDES"_**.

-NO PODEMOS HACER ESO SINO SLENDERMAN NOS MATARÁ!-gritó Neko con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para sus amigos.

-Neko, Cálmate-Le dijo Stan tomándola de los hombros-No perdemos nada con intentarlo…de acuerdo? A la cuenta de 3 todos vamos a mirar atrás a ver que aparece…Si?-

-Oke-Dijo Neko más calmada.

Todos contaron hasta 3 y cuando se voltearon para su mala suerte ahí estaba Slenderman.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, si eso fuera un anime a Slender ya le habría caído una gota de sudor por la frente ya que no entendía porque esos chicos gritaban como si hubieran visto una criatura del mismo infierno.

-Oh, Oigan…debo disculparme por haberlos asustado-Dijo Slender- Necesito que me den esas hojas, verán…son notas y dibujos de mi hijo que los ha dejado por el bosque para poder tener nuevos amigos pero cada vez que les pido que me los den, las personas suelen morirse a veces- ** _(Autora: Saque lo del hijo de Slender de una viñeta de Facebook :D)_**

-QUE!?-gritaron todos ya que -por un momento- pensaron que iban a morir.

-Un segundo...-Dijo Neko intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder-Hay algo que no me cierra, Slender...intentando socializar, o sea...WTF? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, creo-

-Yo tampoco entiendo la idea de que Slender quiera ser mas "amigable" en cierto sentido-Dijo Luis Carlos.

-Bueno, al menos ahora puede ayudarnos, no?-dijo Kenny intentando animar sus amigos.

-Esperemos que si...-Dijo Kyle-A lo mejor Slender tiene alguna pista para ayudarnos a encontrar a Matt-

-E-Estan seguros de que es una buena idea pedirle una indicación a ese monstruo?-Pregunto Cartman aterrado.

-DON'T HURT FLOPPYNOE, YOU BASTARD!-Grito Eyelessjack haciendo una pose de ataque estilo kung fu pero Slender y los demás lo miraron con cara de "WTF?"

-Que fue lo que el quiso decir?-preguntó Kenny sin entender nada.

-Agh, Eyelessjack solo quiere protegerme pero no es necesario-Respondió Neko y ve a Eyelessjack y le coloca una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo-Don't worry, he didn't hurt me...I only want to know if he had a clue or something to find Red-Head-

-Ok, I'm sorry...-Se disculpo Eyelessjack-I can't controll myself sometimes-

-Don't worry, I understand-contestó la Otaku con un tono mas calmo, ve a Slender-Bien...ya que estamos aquí, Slender necesito saber si has visto a un chico de capucha negra y roja que ha pasado por este bosque, sabes de quien estoy hablando?-

-Uhm...creo que he visto pasar a un chico como el que acabas de describirme hace poco-contestó Slender gentilmente meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno, si lo has visto entonces hay una pista de que Matt ya estuvo aquí-Dijo Kyle-A si que, que esperamos...vamos a otra dimensión para ver si Matt ha estado en ella o no.

* * *

Hola!

Quiero dejar un aviso y es el siguiente:

A partir de hoy empezare a publicar los capítulos del fanfic ÚNICAMENTE los fines de semana u_u ya que durante la semana retomaré mis estudios y debo rendir las materias de la escuela en Febrero :(

Así que...bueno, no tengo nada más para decir. Dejen reviews y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	13. Cap 13: Quien es Paco?

Capitulo 13: Quien es Paco?

Nota: Este capítulo contiene Yaoi, escenas sensuales y algo de gore, en fin, espero que sea de su agrado xD

* * *

Anteriormente:

-Uhm...creo que he visto pasar a un chico como el que acabas de describirme hace poco-contestó Slender gentilmente meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno, si lo has visto entonces hay una pista de que Matt ya estuvo aquí-Dijo Kyle-A sí que, que esperamos...vamos a otra dimensión para ver si Matt ha estado en ella o no.

-Ok! Buena suerte con la búsqueda de su amigo, chicos!-exclamó Slenderman moviendo su mano para despedirse de ellos. Los chicos entraron al portal que los llevaría al próximo juego por el que paso Matt para poder encontrarlo.

* * *

Al despertar los chicos se encontraban en la parte trasera de una camioneta blanca marca Toyota o eso pensó Neko ya que era una marca similar. Neko miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraban en una ciudad parecida al juego GTA IV pero no era GTA, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban.

-Neko...-Dijo Stan despertándose antes que los demás-Sabes en que juego estamos?-

-No, le preguntare a T4CH1-Respondió Neko pero antes de que pudiera responder escucho unos disparos, una camioneta negra iba a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

-SHIT! PORQUE NOS PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA?!-Dijo Stan con un tono dramático haciendo que el resto de los chicos del grupo despertara, menos Shippo que seguía babeando y soñando con quien sabe que.

-AHI ESTAN ELLOS!-Grito un hombre rubio con lentes de sol sujetando un arma con su cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla de la camioneta-HAY QUE MATARLOS PARA SALIR DE AQUI!-

-Mierda!-exclamó el gordo de Cartman molesto por la situación en la que se encontraban. La camioneta blanca comenzó a andar con un poco mas de velocidad intentando perder de vista a los matones de la camioneta negra que aun seguían disparándole a los chicos, Kyle se cubría los oídos con las manos para no escuchar los disparos y Stan lo protegía abrazándolo.

-Porque quieren matarnos?!-Pregunto Luis Carlos mirando la escena asustado-Acaso no saben que somos buenos?! Estamos de su lado-

-Están locos, llevan mucho tiempo conectados en este juego y no tienen como escapar-Respondió Neko mirando hacia atrás para ver si la camioneta aun los seguía. En eso el collar de Neko se enciende mostrando un holograma con el siguiente mensaje:

 _Nueva misión: Escapar de los matones y matar a Paco._

-Paco? Who is Paco?-Pregunto Eyelessjack confundido mirando el holograma del collar de Neko.

-I don't have any idea, Eyelessjack-Respondio Neko asustada por el impacto de las balas en el metal de la camioneta.

-Será que ese Paco es el mismo que salvamos hace tiempo atrás?-preguntó Kyle recordando a un chico africano con el mismo nombre.

-No lo vamos a saber hasta encontrarlo, Ky-Respondió Kenny, la camioneta dejo de moverse ya que los matones le dispararon en una de las ruedas haciendo que se detenga y el grupo caiga al asfalto pero por suerte no se habían lastimado. La camioneta negra estaba acercándose más y uno de los matones saco su arma por la ventanilla dispuesto a dispararle al grupo pero la camioneta choco con el vehículo tirado en el asfalto provocando una explosión haciendo que el grupo comenzara a correr para no ser alcanzados por la explosión.

Mientras el grupo corría a salvo del peligro uno de los matones saco lo que parecía ser una especie de teléfono y marco un número desconocido.

-S-Señor, l-lo sentimos mucho...-Dijo el matón desde el celular-No pudimos detenerlos...-

* * *

En otro lugar, un chico encapuchado con un antifaz de color blanco miraba la escena desde una de las múltiples pantallas y sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad...era una sonrisa de enojo y frustración por no poder cumplir su objetivo, en eso escucho un golpe y algo caer al suelo.

Salió corriendo a otra sala en la que se encontraba Matt/ Red-Head encadenado y golpeaba a los secuaces del enmascarado que intentaban mantenerlo prisionero, cuando logro noquear al último vio con odio al sujeto enmascarado.

-QUE RAYOS QUIERES DE MI EH?-Pregunto Matt enojado-ACASO TE PARECE GRACIOSO TENERME AQUI COMO PRISIONERO? Ya veras, Neko y sus amigos van a acabar con tu plan idiota!-

El enmascarado no respondió, pego la vuelta y se fue de la sala no sin antes oprimir un botón para mandar a mas secuaces a retener al pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el grupo se encontraba caminando en las calles de la ciudad, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y tenían que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche o si no volvería otro grupo de matones a atacarlos.

-Siento que Matt está en peligro porque si no esos tipos no nos habrían atacado-Dijo la Otaku latina nerviosa apretando sus manos.

-Oye, entiendo que Matt está en peligro y que debemos salvarlo pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a Paco y matarlo-Dijo Shippo tranquilizando a su ex-amiga. Neko trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-Oigan chicos...-Les dijo un hombre que se encontraba en la calle caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco blanco-Si buscan a un tal Paco, lo conozco. El es el dueño de uno de los clubes de la ciudad, se encuentra frente a la playa...pero les sugiero que vayan a descansar, vayan mañana-

-Uhm, de acuerdo...gracias por la pista señor-Le agradeció Kyle, el hombre asintió con su cabeza y se fue caminando como si nada. Los chicos siguieron caminando y llegaron a un hotel, no era la gran cosa, era un hotel de 3 estrellas cómodo y agradable. Entraron al lobby, Luis Carlos, Shippo y EyelessJack se sentaron e los sillones del Lobby para descansar un poco.

-Bien, aquí tenemos un problema-Dijo Stan mirando al grupo-Como vamos a organizarnos para dormir?-

-Bueno, como yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación yo puedo quedarme despierto pro más tiempo-Comento Luis ofreciéndose para dormir en una silla y poder montar guardia.  
-Bueno, Kyle y yo podemos dormir juntos ya que somos los mejores amigos y creo que no habrá ningún problema con nosotros-Dijo Stan, sin darse cuenta Kyle se estaba sonrojando ante dicho comentario.

-Bien, yo compartiré habitación con Shippo y EyelessJack-Dijo Kenny rodeando el hombro de los chicos con sus brazos.

-Why me? I want to sleep with Floppynoe-Se quejo el chico de cabellos verdes. Neko no podía discutir, solo se encogió de hombros riéndose nerviosamente ante la escena.

Una vez que se organizaron para dormir, el grupo subió al 2do piso del hotel con las tarjetas magnéticas en las manos, excepto Luis que se había ofrecido para dormir en el pasillo. Neko entro a su habitación, saco una silla que había junto a la ventana y se la acerco a su amigo colombiano para que pudiera descansar mientras montaba guardia durante la noche, Stan y Kyle abrieron la llave de su habitación y entraron no sin antes desearle buenas noches a los chicos y a Neko.

- _Espero que los dos se besen..._ -Pensó Neko imaginando la escena.

* * *

Stan y Kyle entraron a la habitación y el que cerró la puerta fue el pelinegro, Kyle se sentó en su cama sin saber qué hacer. Aun era temprano para irse a dormir, estaba cansado pero el sueño aun no llegaba a su cuerpo, estaba pensando en todo lo que acababa de vivir, que casi muere en GTA pero gracias a Stan logro salvarse, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Kyle, que te pasa?-Le pregunto Stan sentándose junto a el-No quieres dormir? Aun no tienes sueño?-

-N-No-Respondió Kyle-Es solo que...estaba pensando en todo lo que nos acaba de pasar, es algo loco tener que cruzar diferentes videojuegos solo para que Neko pueda salvar al chico de sus sueños no lo crees?-

-Uhm...si. Pero ella debe amar mucho a ese chico y yo haría lo mismo sí tuviera que salvarte a ti-Confeso Stan.

-N-No se a que te refieres, Stan-Dijo Kyle avergonzado por lo que dijo su mejor amigo-Ademas eso sonó muy cursi, no es propio de ti sabes?-

-Yo puedo ser romántico sí quiero serlo, Kyle-Respondió el chico pelinegro continuando con su actitud.

-Ah si? Entonces intenta demostrármelo-Dijo Kyle con un tono desafiante-Intenta besarme por lo menos, o quizás ni lo hagas por miedo a que te guste-

-Lo que más quiero en el mundo es estar contigo-Dijo Stan, concluyo su frase besando a Kyle en los labios, lo que sorprendió al de ojos verdes, ya que creyó por un momento que Stan no lo besaría. Cuando se separaron a falta de aire, Kyle aun seguía con su expresión de shock pero enseguida reacciono y miro a Stan con una mirada desafiante, cosa que asusto un poco al pelinegro.

-JA, En serio? A eso lo llamas un beso, Stan?-Pregunto el chico judío con sarcasmo-Eres patético, de seguro Kenny debe besar mejor que...-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que nuevamente fue callado con un beso de Stan y al instante correspondió al beso profundizándolo un poco.

-Uhmmm...-ambos gimieron de placer al vivir las sensaciones que ese acto les proporcionaba. En eso alguien toco la puerta y se separaron bruscamente fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, la puerta se abrió a penas y vieron a EyelessJack asomado a la puerta.

-Hey Guys! Are you Ok? I hear something...-Dijo EyelessJack. Stan y Kyle se miraron sin entender que decía el peliverde así que no tuvieron otra opción que pedirle ayuda a Neko.

-Neko, Neko! Que dijo EyelessJack?-preguntaron los dos saliendo de su cuarto para ir al cuarto de la Otaku. Kyle toco la puerta para que Neko se despertara, la luz estaba apagada así que era probable que ella estuviera durmiendo a esas horas de la noche, la puerta se entreabrió mostrando a una Neko malhumorada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que mierda quieren, chicos?-Pregunto Neko molesta.

-Queremos saber que nos dijo EyelessJack cuando se asomo a nuestro cuarto-Le respondió Kyle-Podrias ir a preguntarle?-

-Oke, Oke...-Dijo Neko bostezando-Dame un momento que ya vuelvo...-

Neko salio de su cuarto y camino a donde se encontraba EyelessJack, este al verla corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos.

-Floppynoe, I hear something in Kyle and Stan's Room and I'm worried-Le dijo EyelessJack, Neko le puso las manos en los brazos quitando sus manos de los brazos de ella.

-It's Ok, you don't need to get worried for that...It's just a sound. I think Kyle fell off from the bed or some stuff like that-Respondió Neko riéndose junto al peliverde. Los 2 mejores amigos los miraron con cara de "WTF?" Luego Neko volvió a ver ambos amigos mientras EyelessJack entraba a su cuarto-Todo arreglado...ya no van a molestarlos-

-Ah, que bien...Gracias Neko-dijeron los chicos satisfechos porque Neko les dijo que no los molestarían mas, Neko volvió a su cuarto a dormir, Stan y Kyle se fueron a su cuarto, nuevamente Stan cerro la puerta.

-Em...y...D-Donde nos quedamos?-Pregunto Kyle nervioso mirando a su mejor amigo y luego desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Nos quedamos en la parte en la que nos besábamos, no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Stan volviendo a besar a Kyle en la boca con la lengua, pelirrojo se sacó su ushanka verde y empezó a quitarle la ropa al pelinegro, comenzó desabrochando su camisa de color azul oscuro y tuvo cuidado al quitar la manga izquierda ya que el brazo derecho era robotico. Stan al sentir que le quitaban la camisa empezó a hacer el mismo con la ropa de Kyle, desabrochando los botones de su camisa verde con cuidado.

-S-Stan...-Dijo Kyle avergonzado sin mirar a su amigo debido a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dime-Dijo Stan terminando de quitarle la ropa a su amigo, lo mira a la cara pero al ver que Kyle miraba a otro lado lo toma del mentón haciendo que lo mire.

-Stan, lo que hacemos esta bien?-Pregunto Kyle-Quiero decir...n-no quiero que después te arrepientas, p-porque tu estas c-con Wendy, no?-

-Kyle, no me quiero arrepentir de lo que estoy por hacer, entiendes?-Dijo Stan tranquilizándolo-Ademas yo ya no estoy con Wendy, nosotros ya no estamos saliendo. Ahora solo me importas tu-

Kyle asintió y sonrió un poco ya que sabia que Stan no estaba mas con esa zorra pelinegra que siempre le robaba la atención.

-D-De acuerdo, te creo...ahora te creo-Dijo Kyle-Lamento haber dicho eso y de haber dudado de ti, no lo volveré a hacer-

-No importa, Kyle-Dijo el chico, Kyle empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pelinegro y por un momento dudo un poco, pero enseguida abajar sus pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos, revelando su erección. Kyle por un momento se quedo en Shock porque no sabia que hacer con esa "cosa" que estaba frente a el pero enseguida reacciono, tomo el miembro de Stan con su mano comenzado a masturbarlo.

-Se siente bien?-Pregunto Kyle

-Aaaah...S-Si, se s-siente bien-Respondió el pelinegro gimiendo y cerrando los ojos por el placer. **_(Autora: Neee...esto se esta poniendo fuerte Dx)_**

-Eso es bueno, Stan-Dijo Kyle-Puedes hacerlo conmigo también?-habló Kyle, para enseguida desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlo junto a su ropa interior, revelando su pene que también estaba erecto. Stan tuvo una mejor idea, tomo el miembro de Kyle y el suyo propio para poder hacer una masturbación conjunta, ambos comenzaron a gemir un poco mas fuerte y a respirar entrecortadamente.

Llego un momento en que se encontraban cerca del limite, Kyle tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que Stan.

-Aaah...S-Stan! N-No puedo mas-Dijo Kyle con los ojos aun cerrados

-Y-Yo tampoco...aaah...M-Me voy a...-Stan quiso avisarle a Kyle que se iba a correr pero al final se vinieron juntos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhh!-gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo, con sus cuerpos cubiertos por semen. Stan quito la mano del miembro de Kyle y el suyo propio, tomo a Kyle de los hombros y lo recostó en la cama subiéndose arriba de este, Kyle lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Q-Que pasa?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-No es nada, estas listo para lo que viene a a continuación?-Pregunto Stan-Va doler un poco pero te prometo que no te voy a lastimar-Kyle solo asintió-De acuerdo-

Stan acerco dos dedos de su mano derecha a la boca de su mejor amigo dándole a entender que era lo que tenia que hacer, empezó a pasar la lengua por los dedos hasta que quedaron húmedos, Stan los saco de la boca de Kyle e introdujo el primer dedo haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un quejido.

-T-Te duele?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por la reacción de su amigo ante la intromisión.

-S-Si, pero continua-

Stan introdujo el segundo dedo y empezó el vaivén mientras se deleitaba con las expresiones que Kyle ponía.

Una vez que Kyle estuvo listo, Stan retiro sus dedos de la entrada del ojiverde y metió su miembro erecto dentro de el, empezó con movimientos lentos y después fue acelerado un poco la velocidad.

-Aaaah...S-Stan, s-se siente bien-Dijo Kyle cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro por el placer que este le proporcionaba. Stan comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Ambos no paraban de gemir y sudar, sentían que ya estaban llegando al clímax.

-K-Kyle...Aaah, me me voy a...-Dijo Stan pero otra vez no pudo concluir su frase ya que se había corrido dentro de Kyle y este entre sus torsos. Ninguno de los dos se movió de las posiciones en la que estaban, intercambiaban miradas cómplices hasta que Stan salio de Kyle para recostarse a su lado mientras los dos se quedaban un rato mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Stan...eso fue...-Dijo Kyle entre jadeos, pero alegre, no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por su Mejor amigo.

-Mágico, no?-habló Stan mirando a Kyle

-Em...Si, algo así-Respondió Kyle riéndose-S-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir no lo crees? Ya es tarde-

-Si, es verdad-Dijo Stan los dos se acomodaron para dormir, el pelinegro abrazo a Kyle por la espalda-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-Le respondió Kyle-Te quiero y lo sabes...No?-

-Si, lo se...- ** _(Autora: *Facepalm* Agh! Soy una boluda, como pude poner eso? D:)_**


	14. Cap 14: Un Plan en Marcha

Capitulo 14: Un plan en marcha.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 8 de la mañana, Luis Carlos, Shippo, Neko y EyelessJack se encontraban en el comedor del hotel desayunando y esperando a los demás. Neko se preguntaba porque tardaban tanto en venir pero su pregunta fue descartada al ver a Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman bajar las escaleras. Stan y Kyle estaban sonriendo y se reían de quien sabe que mientras que Kenny y Cartman bajaban las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados dando fuertes pisadas por el cansancio y el malhumor.

-Buenos días-Los saludo Luis Carlos y ve a Kenny y Cartman-SHIT! Que carajo les paso a los 2?-

-NADA!-Grito Kenny molesto

-Es que por culpa de esos 2 maricas-Comento Cartman señalando a Stan y Kyle a lo lejos conversando-No pudimos dormir bien durante la noche, es todo...-

-No le eches la culpa a Kyle y Stan que ellos no hicieron nada de malo, pobrecitos-Dijo Neko molesta con el culon por echarle la culpa a los super mejores amigos. En eso Kyle y Stan se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron con el resto del grupo para desayunar.

-Uhm...lo siento por no haberte dejado dormir, Kenny-se disculpo el pelirrojo.

-Si como digas pero por TU culpa y la de Stan no pude dormir como Dios manda-Dijo Kenny enojado, Neko se levanto y puso una mano delante de la cara del rubio cenizo.

-BASTA!-Dijo Neko molesta-No me gusta tu actitud, te digo algo? Cuando terminemos con la misión dormís todo lo que quieras...ahora vamos a desayunar todos tranquilos-

-Eso espero! Denme la mayor parte de la comida!-exclamó Cartman queriendo comer todo lo que podía.

* * *

Después del desayuno los chicos salieron del hotel y se pusieron a caminar cerca de la playa para encontrar el club en el que tenían que matar a Paco. Kenny, Cartman y Luis Carlos iban adelante, Shippo, Neko y EyelessJack en medio y Stan y Kyle detrás de ellos.

-O-Oye Kyle-Lo llamo Stan un poco nervioso.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Kyle-Para que me llamaste?-

-Uhm, después de lo que sucedió anoche...-Dijo Stan en voz baja-Que pasara con nosotros ahora?-

-Creo que ya somos pareja, no?-habló Kyle con una sonrisa. Stan lo único que hizo fue asentir con su cabeza para indicar que si, ellos ya eran pareja.

-Chicos, creo que el club esta abierto-Les dijo Shippo mirando un edificio de color negro con un techo rojo en la entrada y puertas de metal gris con ventanas de vidrio verde y barrotes por fuera para protegerse de los robos y ataques violentos.

-Esperemos que Paco este en el club a estas horas de la mañana-Dijo Nejo-Siendo el dueño debe estar aquí controlando la situación o "jugando" con las prostitutas-

-Y que hacemos aquí parados? Vamos a entrar!-Dijo Cartman caminando a la entrada pero es detenido por Luis Carlos.

-ESPERATE! Antes que nada debemos formar un plan-Dijo Luis Carlos-El plan es, uno de nosotros debe vestirse de mujer y entrar al club para distraer a Paco y después matarlo-

Todos se miraron entre todos sin saber que hacer, hasta que los ojos de Kenny, Luis Carlos y Eyelessjack se clavaron en los de Neko.

-Que? Porque me miran todos asi?-Pregunto Neko nerviosa.

-Por que eres una mujer, Neko-Dijo Kenny a la Fujoshi.

-No voy a usar un vestido o ropa provocativa!-exclamó Neko molesta a sus amigos.

-Pero Neko, piensa que lo estas haciendo para salvar a Matt-Le dijo Kyle intentando darle una motivación a la Otaku. Neko no pudo retrucar ante lo que le dijo Kyle, era cierto a fin de cuentas estaban haciendo esta misión para salvar al chico del que ella se había enamorado.

-Aaagh, Oke!-Le dijo Neko y señala a Kyle con el dedo indice-Pero me debes una, eh?-

-Cierto, Neko-Dijo Kyle asintiendo con la cabeza.

-pero que ropa usará Neko? Ya que, sin querer ofenderla, no creo que Paco le atraiga atención a Neko con la ropa que usa-Dijo Kenny mirando la ropa que usaba Neko.

Neko llevaba una calza de color negro un poco holgada pero ajustada en la parte de arriba, la parte holgada de la calza estaba cubierta por unas botas del mismo color, llevaba una remera grande de color negro de tela similar a la seda con un pequeño escote en "V" en la cintura colgaba un cinturón de plata con su contador de vidas que aun seguía en 17 y en su cabeza vestía un gorro similar al de Finn de hora de aventura solo que era negro con orejas de gato.

-Bueno, no creo que a Paco le guste tanto ese tipo de ropa, pero sirve-Dijo Kenny.

-Bien, si tu lo dices...-Pensó Neko en voz baja-Bueno! Entremos, hay una misión por completar-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de los monitores, el chico enmascarado se encontraba mirando la escena desde una de las múltiples pantallas como siempre. Pero volvió a escuchar un ruido, no, una risa, esa risa era de Matt. Salio de la sala y fue corriendo a ver que sucedía.

-JAJAJA-Le dijo Matt mirándolo burlonamente-Ya veras! Neko va a ganar esta misión, va a venir hasta aquí con sus amigos y te van a derrotar-

- _Eso lo veremos..._ -Pensó el enmascarado, salio del cuarto donde tenia prisionero a Matt, tomo un control remoto con muchos botones, oprimió un botón de color negro con una calavera blanca en el centro que encendió una luz verde en la pantalla del juego donde se encontraban Neko y los demás chicos del grupo.

* * *

Una vez dentro del club, los chicos y Neko se separaron para buscar a Paco. Neko tuvo que fingir que estaba distraída y que no conocía a los chicos ya que eso era parte del plan para engañar a Paco, Kenny le dijo que era lo que tenia que hacer si llegaba a quedarse a solas con el y ella solo asintió con la cabeza entendiendo el plan.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Neko y Kenny se encontraban afuera del club con los demás chicos del grupo preparando el plan._

 _-Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer-Les dijo Kenny a todos-Cuando entremos al club vamos a separarnos, Neko tiene que caminar como si estuviera perdida o algo así y fingir que no nos conoce, estan todos de acuerdo?-_

 _-Si-Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo_

 _-Bien, ahora...si Paco en algún momento pide estar con Neko a solas ella tiene que hacer lo siguiente...-Kenny miro a Neko, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sin mangas saco una daga y se la entrego a Neko._

 _-P-Porque me das esto?-Pregunto Neko_

 _-Primero que nada tienes que entretener a Paco con algún baile que se te ocurra y después sin que se de cuenta...-Dijo Kenny, levanto la daga y casi la clava en el cuello de Neko pero se detuvo antes de llegar a esa zona-ZAS! Le clavas la daga en el cuello, entendiste?-_

 _Neko no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y guardo la daga dentro de su remera negra._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Siguiendo el plan, Neko ahora se encontraba despreocupadamente como le había indicado Kenny, fue hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza de Jengibre para beber. Mientras bebía el contenido de la lata dirigió su mirada a las personas que estaban en el club, no podía ver a sus amigos ya que tenia que hacer de cuenta que no los conocía, en ese momento un par de ojos se clavaron en los de ella, Neko se levanto de su asiento de la barra aun con la lata en la mano y vio a un chico de origen Africano sentado en uno de los sillones del sector V.I.P con sus guardaespaldas, usaba una camisa de color azul clara, una musculosa blanca bajo esta, jeans azules oscuros, botas negras y en su cuello colgaban collares de oro.

- _Ese debe ser Paco_ -Penso Neko acercándose a el- _Voy a preguntarle como se llama, no estoy muy segura de si es el o no..._ -

-Ok, debo admitirlo...este club es muy bueno!-exclamó Kenny en un otro rincón del club.

Neko se paro al lado de Paco pero un guardaespaldas le bloqueo la visión haciendo que ella se molestara.

-OYE!-Dijo Neko molesta mirando al guardaespaldas que la miro con una expresión seria a la vez que agresiva.

-Vete a otra parte niña, o acaso quieres que te eche a patadas de aquí?-Le pregunto el guardaespaldas pero en ese momento el chico de origen Africano le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-Oye, que haces? No se le dice esa clase de cosas a una mujer-Le dijo el chico enojado a su guardaespaldas-Deja que se siente conmigo, quiero hablar con ella-

-De acuerdo-

El guardaespaldas se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Neko para que se sentara en el sillón junto al chico y ambos pudieran conversar.

-Gracias por dejarme hablar contigo-Le dijo Neko al chico.

-No hay de que, por si no lo sabes...soy el propietario del club-Dijo el chico-Me llamo Paco y tu?-

-S-Soy Neko-Respondió la Otaku estrechando la mano de Paco.

-Bien Neko, que haces en este club a estas horas de la mañana?-Pregunto Paco con curiosidad.

-Solo...yo, estaba aquí dando una vuelta-Dijo Neko riéndose-No me gusta venir a lugares como estos, no van conmigo-

-Por que no?-pregunto Paco acercándose más a Neko.

-Uhm, Bueno...pues, porque no me siento cómoda-Respondió Neko intentando controlar sus nervios y ve para una puerta de color blanco con un cartel que decia "Privado"-Oye, porque no vamos a otra parte para conversar un poco mas tranquilos?-

-Bien, como digas-Dijo Paco levantándose del sillon, ayudo a Neko a levantarse pero ella rechazo su ayuda diciendo que podía pararse sola. Los dos comenzaron a caminar pero fueron alcanzados por los guardaespaldas de Paco.

-Señor, a donde va?-Pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas

-La chica dice que no se siente cómoda aquí así que vamos a otro sitio a hablar-Respondió Paco-Quiero pedirles algo, no nos molesten-

-De acuerdo-Dijo el otro guardaespaldas, acto seguido Neko y Paco desaparecieron por la puerta blanca. Stan se encontraba a lo lejos observando la escena, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, su predicción fue confirmada al ver a unos delincuentes entrar al club.

* * *

Neko y Paco subieron por unas escaleras de metal y llegaron a una puerta de madera con picaporte dorado. Neko pensó que seria la casa de Paco que estaba conectada al club pero se equivoco, cuando el chico abrió la puerta se encontró con una oficina casi tan lujosa como la oficina de Christian Grey.

-Wow...-Dijo Neko-Es impresionante, no se que decir...-

-No es necesario. Ya se que te gustó-habló el chico orgulloso de su oficina, se acerco a una mini heladera, la abrió y saco 2 botellas de cerveza-Quieres una?-

-No gracias-Dijo Neko-No tomo alcohol-

Neko escucho unos disparos en la planta baja pero decidió restarle importancia, tenia que cumplir con su misión. Paco se sentó en una de las sillas de su oficina con la botella de cerveza en la mano mirando a Neko de pies a cabeza.

-Y...Dime, Neko. Que sabes hacer?-Pregunto Paco tomando su cerveza tranquilamente.

- _Q-Que se hacer? Kenny no me dijo nada sobre eso!_ -Pensó Neko alterada pero enseguida recordó que cuando un hombre le preguntaba eso a una mujer o mejor dicho, una prostituta era para saber si sabia bailar o satisfacerlo sexualmente.

-Bueno, yo sé bailar-Dijo Neko tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Puso música en su computadora y se puso a bailar delante de Paco para ver si conseguía entretenerlo hasta llegar a la parte final del plan.


	15. Cap 15: Mundo Minecraft

Capitulo 15: Mundo Minecraft Parte 1.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del club los chicos estaban peleando con los delincuentes que entraron al club para matarlos, la cosa era difícil ya que algunos tenían armas y las usaban para protegerse de los puños y patadas de sus oponentes. Kenny estaba peleando con un delincuente que portaba una metralleta pero logro darle una patada en uno de los pies derribándolo al suelo, tomo su pierna izquierda y lo lanzo a la barra estrellándose contra esta y rompiéndola en el proceso.

-Tomen las armas, chicos!-sugirió Cartman derribando uno de los delincuentes y tomando la pistola de este. Los chicos enseguida asintieron y siguieron peleando con los delincuentes para quitarles las armas.

* * *

Neko aun se encontraba en la oficina de Paco bailando para él, Paco estaba demasiado entretenido mirando la forma en que bailaba la latina y sonrió internamente con perversión. Sintió que alguien se sentaba en su regazo y era Neko.

-Y? Que me dices? Esto te está gustando?-Pregunto Neko colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico, ella también sonreía internamente ya que todo estaba saliendo bien y el plan se ejecutaba al pie de la letra.

-Por supuesto que sí, Neko-Dijo Paco, tocando Neko en el muslo, lo que asustó a la castaña.

-Oye, espera...no hay que empezar tan rápido-Dijo Neko apartándose, sin que Paco se diera cuenta metió su mano dentro de la remera buscando la daga-Que te parece si...-Se volteo escondiendo la daga detrás de la espalda-Si te doy...ESTO!-

Neko clavo la daga en el cuello del chico Africano viendo como salia algo de sangre de este, Neko al ver que su mano sujetaba la daga reacciono y la quito rápidamente tirándola al suelo.

-AAAAGH-Grito Paco sujetándose el cuello herido-H-Hija de puta!-

En eso la puerta se abre y entran los guardaespaldas de Paco a la oficina, al ver a Neko con la mano manchada de sangre y a Paco herido en el suelo lo primero que hicieron fue ir hacia Neko y tomarla de los brazos para sacarla de allí.

-No, que hacen? SUELTENME!-Grito Neko intentado patearlos pero fue inútil ya que estaba firmemente sujeta por el guardaespaldas. Antes de que volviera a intentar patearlo vio como su cabeza había sido agujereada de un tiro, Neko no entendía de donde vino el disparo.

-Esta todo en orden?-Pregunto Kenny entrando con Kyle quien mato al otro guardaespaldas, Neko no contesto, solo se quedo en estado de Shock mirando al guardaespaldas muerto y a Paco desangrándose en el suelo.

-Gghh...-gemía Paco, aun en el piso que ensuciaba cada vez más con la sangre.

-Neko, Neko!-Dijo Kyle tomando a Neko de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar-NEKO REACCIONA!-

Neko volvió a la realidad y vio a su amigo a los ojos, tenia muchas ganas de echarse a llorar pero lo haría después, cuando salgan del club o si no los matarían ahí al igual que lo hizo con Paco.

-Neko, vámonos-Le dijo Kyle, Neko solamente asintió, tomo la muñeca de su amigo y salieron de la oficina junto con Kenny a la planta baja del Club, Stan, Luis Carlos, Shippo y Cartman los estaban esperando.

-AL FIN LLEGAN! VAMONOS YA MARICAS-Grito Cartman-No quiero pelear con otra pandilla de delincuentes-

* * *

Todos salieron corriendo del Club, encontraron una camioneta de color blanco y se subieron a ella, Luis Carlos arranco la camioneta y empezaron a alejarse a toda velocidad.

-Aunque Paco fue una mala persona, me hizo mal haberlo matado-Dijo Neko con su rostro empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Bueno, nosotros no estuvimos ahí cuando lo mataste pero de haberlo sabido...lo único que puedo decir es que se lo merecía-Dijo Shippo intentando consolar a su ex-amiga.

-L-Lo se pero...La imagen de matar a un chico Africano no se me saca mas de la cabeza-Dijo Neko conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se seco las lagrimas y saco su collar con el cristal verde-T4CH1, puedes llevarnos a otro juego? Tenemos que escapar-

-De acuerdo, pero antes de enviarlos al juego...en que problema se metieron esta vez? Lo mas importante, cumplieron con la misión?-Pregunto T4CH1 mirando a todos los chicos, Luis Carlos no podía mirarla porque estaba conduciendo.

-Cual era la misión?-preguntó Neko a su asistente virtual aun medio traumada por lo que hizo. T4CH1 rodó los ojos fastidiada, y extendió los brazos para que aparezca el holograma con la misión asignada:

 _Misión: Escapar de los matones y Matar a Paco -COMPLETADA-_

Neko lloro un poco al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer unos minutos atrás. Kyle camino hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla.

-No llores Neko, ya paso-Le dijo Kyle-Lo hecho, hecho esta...-

-T-Tienes razón-Neko se seco nuevamente las lagrimas y volvió a oprimir el cristal verde de su collar-T4CH1, abre un portal para sacarnos de aquí por favor-

T4CH1 apareció nuevamente, sus ojos se pusieron verdes, frente a la camioneta se abrió un portal negro que ayudo a los chicos a escapar de ese juego para pasar a otro.

* * *

Al despertar Neko sintió que la luz del sol la golpeaba en el rostro, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba fuera de la camioneta al igual que Luis Carlos, Shippo-Kun, EyelessJack, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny.

Kyle y Stan se encontraban acostados en una colina que mas que colina parecía una montaña por su forma escalonada, Kenny estaba tirado en el suelo junto a EyelessJack, Cartman y Shippo, Luis se encontraba tirado cerca de la camioneta que estaba con el capo prendido fuego debido a que se había estrellado contra un árbol.

-Q-Que paso aquí?-Dijo Neko en voz baja mirando el desastre, en eso otra vez apareció el holograma de T4CH1 pero esta vez su cara en lugar de estar blanca estaba roja por la rabia.

-QUE RAYOS HICISTE NEKO?-Le grito molesta-Nos trajiste a Minecraft por accidente! Aquí no hay señales de Matt/Red-Head-

Los chicos se despertaron con un leve dolor de cabeza debido a los gritos de la asistente virtual de Neko.

-Bueno, como podemos volver a donde estábamos?-preguntó Luis Carlos frotándose su cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero me da impresión esta nueva forma-Comento Kyle mirando sus manos-Estoy hecho de bloques o que?-

-Sí, yo igual...todos estamos en esta forma-Comento Neko mirándose los brazos.

-I Don't Care, you look so cute like this Floppynoe-Comento EyelessJack sonriendo.

-Thank you-Contesto Neko sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Eso me hacer recordar cuando yo hacía de la Princesa Kenny!-exclamó Kenny alegre al mirar los ojos grandes de los demás debido a sus cuerpos hechos de "bloques".

El collar de Neko se ilumino y apareció un nuevo holograma, Cartman que se estaba levantando del suelo en el cual provoco una grieta accidentalmente, vio el holograma y se molesto.

-Genial, Otra misión? Que tenemos que hacer ahora?-Pregunto Cartman molesto. Neko lo miro con ojos asesinos y se concentro en leer el mensaje del holograma:

 _Nueva misión: Ayudar a Bu7t3r5 a construir una casa_

-Butters? Butters está aquí?-Dijo Neko confundida, vuelve a oprimir el botón haciendo que aparezca T4CH1-T4CH1! QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION!-

-Agh, de que?-Dijo T4CH1 molesta

-NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TUS JUEGOS, PORQUE HAY MAS GENTE ATRAPADA EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS?!-Pregunto Neko en tono amenazante-RESPONDEME CON LA VERDAD! Hay alguien más detrás de todo esto? Y porque ese "alguien" quiere matarnos?-

-Oye, tranquila...Si? Te lo explicare todo con lujo de detalles, acuérdate que soy una ratona y que soy reservada-Dijo T4CH1

-Argh, Oke!-exclamó Neko muy molesta con lo que le estaba pasando y por no haber encontrado a Matt .

-Uhm...chicos, como se construye una casa aquí? Es que mi familia es pobre y no pueden comprar el juego Minecraft-Dijo Kenny un poco triste.

-Ahora no, Kenny...tengo un asunto que arreglar con T4CH1-Dijo Neko mirando el holograma de la chica ratona-Vas a contarnos todo ahora o que?-

-Bien, les explicare quien mas está detrás de todo esto-Dijo T4CH1.

* * *

 _*Flashback (Hace unos meses atrás) T4CH1 P.O.V*_

 _A ese "alguien" que ustedes mencionan, aquí lo llaman "Querido líder" o "señor", al igual que su amigo Coyote en el mundo real, este tipo también creo cascos de realidad virtual para que los gamers pudieran entrar y salir de los juegos cuando se les diera la gana._

 _Pero hubo un problema, la cantidad de usuarios que se ofrecieron a probar los prototipos eran enormes y desconsiderables, haciendo que el sistema falle y que muchos jugadores queden atrapados en los videojuegos en los que están conectados._

 _Ahora los gamers están enloquecidos, no tienen idea de como escapar así que comenzaron a matarse entre ellos para poder escapar debido a que el "Querido Líder" prometió darles la oportunidad de desconectarse, pero solo puede liberar a 1 de los miles y millones de jugadores que están atrapados._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

-Dios, que feo!-exclamó Neko horrorizada al oír lo que la ratona dijo

-Por que no pedimos ayuda a Coyote para que liberte todas esas personas? Ya que él tiene el poder inteligencia y nos ayudaría a resolver este problema-sugirió Luis Carlos a sus amigos.

-Lamento mucho decirles que para eso tendrían que derrotar al "Querido Lider"-Les dijo T4CH1-Por ahora enfóquense en esta misión y después iremos a derrotarlo, suerte!-

-ESPERA!-Dijo Kyle pero era tarde, T4CH1 había desaparecido y Neko ya había guardado nuevamente su collar-Carajo, se fue!-

-Bien, que estamos esperando? Vamos a construir la casa-Dijo Kenny animado-Y otra vez pregunto, como se hace?-

-Agh!-EyelessJack se dio un facepalm-It's easy, you only need to cut trees to obtain wood and then you need a hammer and you and start to built the house-

-Eh?-Kenny no entendió lo que explicaba EyelessJack y ve a Neko-Me podrías traducir lo que dijo?-

-El dijo que tenemos que cortar los arboles para tener madera y necesitarías un martillo para empezar a construir la casa-Le explico Neko a su amigo

-Pero donde obtendríamos algo para cortar un árbol y donde sacaríamos un martillo?-preguntó Kenny

-Encontré un martillo!-Dijo Cartman sacando un martillo de la grieta que había provocado hace unos segundos atrás.

-Wow, eso sí que es tener suerte gordo-Dijo Kyle-Ahora, como vamos a tirar abajo los arboles?-

-Intentemos con una piedra-Sugirió Stan sacando una piedra de la montaña y arrojándola con fuerza contra un árbol, el árbol desapareció y en su lugar había 4 tablas de madera en el césped.

-How much trees we need to built the house?-Pregunto Neko a su fan peliverde.

-Uhm, we need like around...em, 16 or 15 trees-Respondio EyelessJack.

-Entendido-Dijo Neko y mira a los chicos-Bueno chicos, tomen unas piedras tenemos que derribar 16 árboles para construir la casa-

-De acuerdo!-exclamó Kenny alegre tomando otra piedra-Pero donde vamos a encontrar a Butters?-pregunto preocupado por el pequeño rubio.

-No lo sé, supongo que aparecerá cuando terminemos de construirle la casa-Respondió Kyle arrojando una de sus piedras con fuerza a un árbol haciendo que desaparezca como el primero.

-Nya! El Bunny es...-Iba a decir Neko pero es interrumpida por Cartman

-Es falso, no te hagas ilusiones marica-Dijo Cartman arrojando su piedra contra otro árbol.

-Y-Y que tiene de malo si llega a ser real?-Pregunto Kenny haciendo que Cartman lo mirara raro-P-Perdón, lo dije sin pensar...mejor me callo-


	16. Cap 16: Mundo Minecraft Parte 2

Capitulo 16: Mundo Minecraft Parte 2

-Uhm...el pobre con el súper marica! Jajaja que gracioso!-exclamó Cartman riéndose, haciendo que Neko le lanzara una piedra con fuerza en la barriga cayendo en el césped creando una grieta.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, los chicos lograron reunir suficiente madera para construir la casa, casi anocheciendo se pusieron a trabajar con la construcción de la casa, cuando terminaron de construir la casa ya era de noche y los chicos decidieron tomarse un descanso para admirar su obra de arte.

-Nos quedo linda la casa-Comento Luis Carlos observándola con detenimiento y sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo. En eso se ve una persona abriendo la puerta de la casa, se encienden las luces y era Butters.

-Wow! Gracias por ayudarme a construir mi casa, chicos-Les agradeció Butters-No podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo-

-Me alegra que te gustara nuestro regalo, Butters!-exclamó Kenny sonriendo al mirar la reacción del pequeño rubio.

-Si, a mí también me alegra pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer-Dijo Luis Carlos interrumpiendo la "tierna" escena. El collar de Neko se ilumino y nuevamente mostró el holograma con la misión asignada:

 _Misión: Ayudar a Bu7t3r5 a construir una casa -COMPLETADA-_

-Bien, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí así que podemos irnos-Dijo Neko emocionada-T4CH1, abre un portal para irnos de aquí por favor-

-Están seguros de que no quieren quedarse?-Pregunto Butters-Ya se está haciendo de noche-

Kenny iba a responder pero de repente el portal se abrió y todos caminaron hacia él para pasar a otro juego, Kenny miro a Butters, se encogió de hombros, camino hacia el portal y entro en el.

-Me pone triste que Butters no pueda venir con nosotros!-Dijo Kenny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Bueno, no te pongas mal, Kenny. Podrás reunirte con Butters en el mundo real y intentar desconectarlo del juego-Le dijo Neko intentando animarlo.

* * *

Los chicos atravesaron el portal que los llevo al nuevo juego, el juego tenía un túnel de color rosa con nubes en el suelo de color rosa pálido. EyelessJack sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Neko.

-There something in this game that make me feel scared-Dijo Eyelessjack mirando a todos lados mientras caminaban.

-M-Me too-Respondió Neko casi tan aterrorizada como su amigo.

-No me jodas, acaso te da miedo este lugar marica?-Pregunto Cartman burlándose de la Otaku y su fan.

-HOLA!-

Los chicos escucharon una voz chillona y vieron a una chica de cabellos rubios parecida a Bebe, pero la única diferencia era que su cuerpo era un poco más delgado y usaba pestañas postizas en sus ojos azules, vestía un suéter de color rosa chicle, minifalda blanca, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos de taco color rosa claro.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo Neko.

-Como están?-Pregunto la chica rubia sonriendo-Me llamo Barbie, bienvenidos a mi mundo!-

-Oh, que bien! Nuevos amigos-Comento una chica de cabellos negros y piel morena detrás de ella aplaudiendo infantilmente-Acompáñenos, vamos a tomar el té con Muffins!-

-Y tengamos una fiesta en la playa-Comento un chico de cabellos negros y ojos marrones detrás de ambas chicas-Por cierto, me llamo Ken-

-WAAAAH!-Neko retrocedió y quiso salir corriendo-NO NO NO NOOOO! SAQUENME DE AQUI! QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE INFIERNOOO!-

-Por que tienes miedo de Ken? No miraste la nueva película de Toy Story? Los dos son buena gente!-Le dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tengo miedo, es solo que no me gustan los juegos de niñas!-Dijo Neko alterada apretando su collar para que aparezca T4CH1-T4CH1! T4CH1! Sácanos de aquí y llévanos a otro juego!-

-Y ahora que pasa?-No les gusta Barbie?-Pregunto T4CH1 enojada, Eyelessjack niega con la cabeza asustado haciendo que la asistente virtual rodara los ojos en seña de fastidio-Ah, de acuerdo...-

Los ojos de T4CH1 se pusieron verdes nuevamente abriendo un portal de color negro para que los chicos puedan ir a otro juego. Los chicos empezaron a cruzar el portal, Neko iba a entrar última pero Barbie la detuvo.

-Ya te vas? No quieres quedarte? Podemos ir a comprarnos ropa nueva, maquillarnos, probarnos zapatos, tomarnos fotos con la ropa nueva y...-Dijo ella pero en eso Eyelessjack sale del portal enojado y aparta a la rubia de Neko.

-NO! SHE DON'T WANT TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT BITCH!-Grito el peliverde enojado-NOW LEAVE US ALONE!-

Tomo el brazo de la Otaku llevándola al portal y se cerró dejando a los personajes de ese juego con cara de pokerface.

-Pero ese juego parecía bonito-comentaron Kenny y Kyle tristes por tener que irse de ese juego.


	17. Cap 17: Battlefield IV

Capitulo 17: Battlefield IV

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que el siguiente juego será más bonito y mejor que el de la zorra anoréxica de Barbie-Dijo Stan animado mientras todos caminaban por el portal, de repente otro portal se abrió mostrando una ciudad con un cielo azul con pocas nubes.

-Bien, ya llegamos-Dijo Luis Carlos-Como dijo Stan, este juego es bonito y interesante. Estoy seguro de que la vamos a pasar bien-

-Y que juego es?-preguntó Kenny sin saber que juego era. Todos cruzaron el portal incluyendo Kenny encontrándose con una ciudad enorme similar a Dubái o New York, había soldados corriendo por las calles portando armas, algunos tanques de guerra, Jeep y motos destruidas por los disparos y las bombas que se les arrojaba.

-Bienvenidos a Battlefield IV-Dijo Luis Carlos emocionado-Dios! La adrenalina corre por mis venas...Neko-Ve a la Otaku-Tenemos alguna misión aquí?-

Neko tomo su collar y abrió una lista holográfica con las misiones asignadas y completadas durante las 2 semanas que llevaban conectados en los cascos de realidad virtual creados por Coyote.

-Uhm...No, no tenemos una misión asignada-Dijo Neko, pero enseguida todos se giraron al escuchar una explosión y pudieron ver como un edificio lleno de ventanas, debía ser el edificio de alguna empresa o compañía importante. Al estallar el edificio algunos escombros cayeron y junto con esos escombros empezó a inclinarse el edificio.

-CORRAN CHICOS!-Grito Neko asustada, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Luis Carlos, Stan y Eyelessjack comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, Shippo iba a detrás de ellos pero no podía correr tan rápido como ellos.

-VAMOS SHIPPO! CORRE-Grito Neko desesperada, no quería perder vidas y menos a una persona en el juego. Shippo siguió corriendo intentando alcanzar a su amiga pero por alguna extraña razón se distrajo viendo un enorme trozo de vidrio caer del edificio.

-SHIPPO, QUE HACES?-Grito Kyle-CORRE!-

Shippo reacciono y en cuanto iba a correr hacia ellos tropezó con una piedra, se cayó al suelo, el vidrio se acercaba mas a él así que cerró los ojos y sintió como algo frio se clavaba en su cadera cortándola por la mitad, puso una mueca de asco y apoyo su mentón en el asfalto.

-SHIPPO!-Grito Neko viendo el resto del edificio caer encima de su ex-amigo creando una nube de polvo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo un poco, pudo verse a Neko caminando sobre los escombros del edificio buscando al Otaku queriendo salvarle la vida, vio el enorme vidrio que se le había clavado a Shippo y a este debajo del vidrio con los ojos aun abiertos pero la cara cubierta de polvo.

-Neko que haces?-Pregunto Stan preocupado sobre los escombros detrás de ella.

-Shippo, aquí estas!-Dijo Neko aliviada y tomando ambas manos del chico-Calma voy a sacarte de aq...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Al tomar las manos de Shippo y jalarlo para sacarlo del vidrio y de los escombros, Neko pudo ver la ropa rasgada manchada de sangre, parte de los órganos vitales del chico esparcidos en el piso, el vidrio estaba empapado de sangre desde la parte de abajo hasta la mitad de la parte de arriba.

-N-NO! Sh-Shippo-Dijo Neko shockeada, Kenny corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo para que pasaran al siguiente portal.

-Neko, solo nos quedan 2 portales mas para cruzar, en poco tiempo nos vamos a casa-Dijo Kenny pero Neko parecía no tener ganas de irse-Q-Que paso ahora?-

-Shippo...Shippo esta...-Dijo Neko intentando no echarse a llorar.

-Oh no!-exclamó Luis Carlos y los demás al ver el cuerpo del ex amigo de Neko. Neko empezó a llorar fuertemente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Neko, ya paso…-Dijo Stan intentado consolarla-No llores, el está en un mejor lugar no lo crees?-

-Eso ya lo sé pero…-Dijo Neko aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-pero me hubiera gustado por lo menos volver a hacer las paces con él y…y…y que podamos volver a ser amigos, pero ahora la última oportunidad que tenia para reconciliarme con Shippo-Kun se echo a perder por completo-

El grupo no supo que decir y solo se quedo en silencio mirando a la Fujoshi llorando arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su ex amigo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada, hasta que Kyle volvió a hablar para romper ese clima tan deprimente para todos.

-Uhm, bueno…c-creo que deberíamos irnos a otro juego para ir a rescatar a Red-Head, no chicos?-Pregunto Kyle mirando al grupo.

-Acaso Coyote no podría revivir a Shippo con algún invento suyo?-preguntó Kenny sin saber que decir en un momento como ese.

-Coyote ya había explicado que si un avatar se muere en uno de los juegos se muere su jugador en la vida real-Dijo Neko-Así que lamentablemente no hay forma de revivir a Shippo…-se seca las lagrimas y se levanta mirando al grupo-Bueno, ya me siento un poco mejor…sería bueno que abra el siguiente portal-

-Tienes razón, Neko. Hay que irnos de aquí-Le dijo Stan cabizbajo, aun se sentía mal por lo que le paso a Shippo. Neko volvió a tocar su collar y apareció su asistente virtual, Neko no le dijo nada, T4CH1 ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus ojos se iluminaron de color verde y se abrió un portal para que pudieran ir al otro juego.


	18. Cap 18: Videojuego Pokemon

Capitulo 18: Videojuego Pokemon

Anteriormente:

-Acaso Coyote no podría revivir a Shippo con algún invento suyo?-preguntó Kenny sin saber que decir en un momento como ese.

-Coyote ya había explicado que si un avatar se muere en uno de los juegos se muere su jugador en la vida real-Dijo Neko-Así que lamentablemente no hay forma de revivir a Shippo…-se seca las lagrimas y se levanta mirando al grupo-Bueno, ya me siento un poco mejor…sería bueno que abra el siguiente portal-

-Tienes razón, Neko. Hay que irnos de aquí-Le dijo Stan cabizbajo, aun se sentía mal por lo que le paso a Shippo. Neko volvió a tocar su collar y apareció su asistente virtual, Neko no le dijo nada, T4CH1 ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sus ojos se iluminaron de color verde y se abrió un portal para que pudieran ir al otro juego.

* * *

-Oigan chicos, donde estamos?-preguntó Kenny mirando que estaban un reino hecho de pixeles como Minecraft, pero con honguitos rojos con puntos blancos, tortugas caminando y un animal con dos patas pequeñas y de color marrón.

-Creo que estamos en algún juego de Mario Bros-Dijo Stan saliendo su estado de tristeza. En eso el holograma de T4CH1 aparece delante de la cara de Stan enfadada.

-OYE, QUIEN ES EL ASISTENTE VIRTUAL AQUÍ?!-Pregunto T4CH1 molesta-TU O YO?-

-TU CÁLLATE, QUIERES?-Neko enseguida apago el holograma de T4CH1 y guardo nuevamente el collar dentro de su remera negra. Unos honguitos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos-Q-Que están haciendo? Aléjense!-

-Cálmate, Neko. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos a encontrar al pelirrojo marica de tu novio-Le dijo con burla Cartman haciendo que Neko se enojara y que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rosa.

-Hola! Quienes son ustedes? Somos los Toads!-dijeron todos ellos alegres por la repentina visita.

-Am, si…h-hola-Los saludo Kyle representando al grupo-N-Nosotros somos unos avatares que vienen de otro juego, queremos preguntarles algo-

-Nuestra pregunta es, han visto a un chico de cabellos rojos…es más o menos igual a él-Dijo Neko señalando a Kyle-P-Pero un poco más alto y…el fue secuestrado, queremos saber si lo han visto pasar por este juego-

-Uhm...lo siento, pero no encontramos a tu amigo-contestaron los Toads un poco tristes.

-Bien, gracias por nada! Inútiles-Dijo Cartman enojado con los Toads por no ayudarlos a encontrar a Matt/Red-Head.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el nivel final, Matt se encontraba aun encadenado mirando a Neko y a sus amigos en el juego de Mario Bros hablando con los Toads, pudo ver como estos se enojaron con Cartman y comenzaron a atacarlo.

- _Vamos Neko, se que puedes venir a buscarme_ -Pensó Matt cerrando los ojos rogando que Neko llegara a buscarlo, pero por otro lado sabia que todo era una trampa, lo estaban usando como carnada para que el "Querido Líder" capturara a Neko y la asesinara de una vez por todas.

-Crees que tu princesa va a venir a buscarte?-Pregunto uno de los secuaces del chico enmascarado delante de Matt

-C-Claro que si! Ella va a venir a buscarme con sus amigos-Respondió Matt-Aun no pierdo la esperanza-

-Cambiara de opinión en cuanto vea el rostro de nuestro señor-Dijo el secuaz dejando pasar al chico enmascarado quien tomo con sus manos la máscara blanca que tapaba su rostro revelando quien era-Bien, Matt. Contempla el rostro de nuestro líder!-

Matt vio al chico a los ojos y se quedo mudo, no sabía que decir lo único que alcanzo a decir fue lo siguiente.

-No…eso, eso es imposible! No puede ser el…-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el juego de Mario Bros, los Toads aun seguían atacando a Cartman y este casi se estaba quedando sin vidas.

-Basta! Dejen de atacar al gordo de Cartman!-Dijo Neko, los chicos fueron corriendo a detener a los Toads para que dejaran de atacar a Cartman. Los Toads se alejaron y Stan y Kenny ayudaron a Cartman a levantarse del suelo.

-Estas bien, Cartman?-Pregunto Kenny pero Cartman le mando una mirada asesina.

-ACASO TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?!-Dijo Cartman molesto mirando a los Toads-MÍRALOS, ESAS COSAS ME HICIERON PERDER MAS VIDAS!-

-No los culpes por querer matarte-Dijo Neko tomando a uno de esos bichos con sus manos y abrazándolo-Son adorables!-

Cartman miro su contador de vidas y ahora solo le quedaban 5 vidas, si se le terminaban todas las vidas que le quedaban iba a morir en la vida real.

-Pidámosle a Coyote para que te saque de aquí para que puedas vivir-Dijo Kenny preocupado por el castaño.

-Y perderme la diversión? Claro que no-Dijo Cartman-Tratare de conservar estas 5 vidas que me quedan-

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras-Dijo Neko sin dejar de abrazar al Toad que tenía en sus brazos-Pero si llegas a morir, no nos hacemos responsables de eso-Neko soltó al Toad y lo dejo correr hacia el resto del grupo de Toads-Entonces, de verdad no han visto al chico del que les hable pasar por aquí?-

-Lo siento, pero no encontramos a tu amigo-contestaron los Toads nuevamente un poco tristes.

-Ok, entonces vámonos al siguiente juego-Dijo Kyle-Neko pídele a T4CH1 que abra otro portal para llevarnos al siguiente juego por favor-

-A donde vamos ahora?-preguntó Kenny luego de abrazar un Toad como lo hizo Neko y acompañar sus amigos. Los chicos entraron al portal al igual que Kenny, Neko paso ultima haciendo que el portal se cerrara mientras los Toads les gritaban "Adiós" a los chicos.

* * *

Al llegar al siguiente juego, Neko y sus compañeros no vieron ninguna edificación a lo lejos, solo una enorme pradera con un hermoso cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas en el. Los chicos no entendían en que clase de juego se encontraban ahora y menos Neko pero enseguida tuvieron que tirarse al suelo al ver a un dragón de color naranja con una flama en la cola volando sobre ellos.

Neko levanto la mirada y vio otros dragones mas como ese volando en el cielo y supo en que juego estaban.

-Oigan, acaso están pensando lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto Stan mirando el cielo.

-SI! ESTOY PENSANDO ESO!-Grito Neko emocionada-NO ES POSIBLE! ESTO NO ES REAL! Oigan chicos, creen que yo podría…-señala uno de los dragones que volaban en el cielo-No lo sé, por lo menos…montar uno y tenerlo solo para mí?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Neko!-exclamaron ellos animados con esa idea excepto EyelessJack que no podía hablar en español con facilidad como los chicos.

-Genial-exclamó ella alegre dando saltos y corriendo en dirección al dragón. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al dragón, una chica de cabello largo rubio vestida con un kimono azul con detalles dorados, guantes largos sin dedos con un contador de vidas instalado en el corrió hacia Neko empujándola al césped de la pradera.

-Oye, cuál es tu problema?-Pregunto Neko enojada mirando a la chica-te crees muy lista para empujarme de esa forma?-

La chica no le respondió, simplemente se quedo mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Neko puso su mejor cara de Pokerface sin entender bien la situación.

-Hey, acaso me estas escuchando?-Pregunto Neko poniendo su mano delante de la cara de la chica.

-Que haces? Te estoy desafiando tonta!-Respondió la chica sin dejar su mirada desafiante.

-Desafiándome a que?-Pregunto Neko-A un duelo de miradas? Eso es muy fácil, Baka-

-Claro que no tonta! En este juego nos retamos a duelo mirando fijamente a nuestro retador-Dijo la chica, mete la mano en un bolsillo y saca una Pokebola color negro y azul con detalles plateados hechos con lentejuelas-Lilligant! Yo te elijo!-

-Pero yo tengo ningún Pokemon!-exclamó Neko molesta con la aptitud de la chica de pelo rubio, de repente una idea algo loca se le cruzo por la mente-Ya se! Kenny, te elijo a ti-

-Q-Que? A mí? Pero no soy un Pokemon-Se quejo Kenny.

-Dije que te elijo a ti! No me hagas quedar mal ahora torpe-Dijo Neko mirándolo con una expresión asesina en el rostro haciendo que el rubio pervertido se asustara un poco. Kenny camino lentamente y se acomodo frente a frente con el Pokemon de la chica rubia.

-Jajaja, ese es tu Pokemon? Como va vencer a mi poderosa Lilligant?-Pregunto la chica sonriendo burlonamente.

-Con un abrazo y una canción!-exclamó el rubio empezando a cantar:

 _Ima kayōbi desu_ _  
_ _Purinsesu Kenī korosu_ _  
_ _Naze mata?_ _  
_ _Naze osoi?_ _  
_ _Kenī-chan kawaii purinsesu_

 _Kawaii ne onna no ko_

Lilligant intentaba resistirse a la canción pero era inútil, los poderes de Kenny la estaban afectando, hubo un momento en que la pokemon no resisto más y cayó al suelo poniendo la siguiente cara "X_X".

-QUEEEE?! C-COMO HICISTE ESO?!-Grito la chica aterrada por lo que le paso a su Pokemon, en eso sonó un silbato deteniendo la canción de Kenny y detrás del grupo apareció un hombre vestido con ropa de científico, su expresión era seria y molesta.

-Detengan esta batalla!-Ordeno el hombre viendo a Neko-Acabas de infringir todas las reglas de entrenador Pokemon. Dime, que clase de Pokemon es el que tienes? Esta evolucionado? Cuál es su poder?-

-AAAAAAAH! CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE YA!-Grito Neko lanzándose arriba del hombre comenzando a pisotearlo, cuando se canso el hombre volvió a incorporarse.

-Bien, lo siento. No volveré a molestarte-Dijo el hombre acomodándose su bata de científico-Por cierto, mi nombre es Profesor Oak, conozco tanto este mundo Pokemon como los diferentes videojuegos-

-Genial, otro sabelotodo-Dijo el holograma de T4CH1 que salió de repente del collar de Neko.

-Wow! Ese en un programa-holograma avanzado, no?-habló el profesor admirado por T4CH1.

-En realidad, es una T4CH1-54N Asistente virtual mejorada pero no tanto-Respondió Neko-Solo conozco a esta, no sé si hay otros modelos-

-Claro que si, esta es una T4CH1 modelo 280 y hay desde modelos 340 hasta 580.000-Le explico el profesor-Pero estas segura de que está bien actualizada? Porque…-

-AGH! NO VUELVAS A ARRUINAR LAS COSAS OTRA VEZ!-Grito Neko volviendo a pisarlo con ira, EyelessJack se unió al juego.

-This is so funny!-Dijo Eyelessjack riéndose por las pisadas que le daba Neko para callar al científico. Cuando ambos dejaron de hacer eso nuevamente el Profesor Oak se levanto acomodándose su bata.

-Bueno, volviendo al asunto principal, como él logró derrotar a Lilligant con una canción? Ya que no era Perish Song-Dijo el profesor a la chica de orejas de gato.

-Uhm…Ni idea! Supongo que fue porque Kenny es especial-Dijo Neko riéndose ante lo dicho haciendo que a Kenny le salga una gotita de sudor en la frente estilo anime-Pero, tengo una pregunta Profesor Oak…usted sabe si ha visto a un chico que ha sido secuestrado pasar por este juego?-

-Detecto señales de que Matt ya ha estado aquí antes-Dijo T4CH1 con una voz robótica y sus ojos verdes.

-Donde y cuanto tiempo?-preguntó Neko prestando atención a su asistente virtual.

-Hace unas horas…-Respondió T4CH1-Hay otro portal más que nos lleva a donde se encuentra Matt, finalmente podremos ir a rescatarlo-

-WOHOOO!-Festejaron los chicos emocionados pero Eyelessjack ahora tenía una mirada asesina al pensar que ya estaban por salvar a Matt/Red-Head.

- _Grr…_ _As soon as see that idiot of Red-Head I swear I'll cut off his neck_ -Penso Eyelessjack molesto.

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a buscar a Matt!-Dijo Kenny emocionado al grupo, T4CH1 sintiéndose mas animada abrió otro portal que los llevaba al último nivel para ir a rescatar a Matt.

-En serio tenemos que irnos?-Pregunto Neko contemplando el cielo lleno de Charizards-Porque me hubiera gustado quedarme un ratito mas para montar a uno de esos dragones!-Se encoge de hombros-Bueno, será en otra oportunidad…YOLO!-

Neko entro al portal cerrándose detrás de ella mientras el profesor Oak y Soraya14 **_(Autora: Así se llama la chica rubia)_** miraban todo con cara de "WTF?".


	19. Cap 19: Nivel Final

Capitulo 19: Nivel Final

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el portal para llegar al último nivel donde se encontraba Matt, obviamente eran guiados por T4CH1 para no perderse y entrar a otro juego por accidente.

-Donde estará ese mundo?-preguntó Luis al entrar en el portal. El resto del grupo solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando como si nada, despues de unos minutos de caminata llegaron al portal que buscaban.

-Bien chicos, este es el nivel final-Anuncio T4CH1-Aquí es donde tienen a Matt, así que a partir de aquí están solos. Yo ya no puedo ayudarlos-

-Gracias por guiarnos hasta aquí T4CH1-Dijo Stan haciendo sonrojar un poco a la asistente virtual, si es que eso era posible. T4CH1 desapareció y el collar de Neko se apago por completo, Stan ve a Kyle-Bien, aquí estamos…estas nervioso Ky?-

-Que? Nervioso yo? Jajaja claro que no-Respondió Kyle pero a simple vista se notaba que si estaba nervioso, Stan tomo su mano con su brazo robótico para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo va a salir bien, solo tenemos que rescatar a Matt y vencer al que está detrás de todo esto-Dijo Stan sonriéndole, el grupo y los 2 mejores amigos que ahora pasaron a ser algo mas vieron como se abría el portal dándoles paso al nivel final-Ok, vamos!-

- _Espero que Matt esté bien_ -pensó Neko preocupada por él.

-Uhm...sera mejor que Cartman y Kyle se queden detrás de nosotros porque ellos cuentan con menos vidas-Dijo Stan preocupado por sus amigos.

-Neko!-Se escucho una voz conocida, Neko supo que era Matt y junto con sus compañeros fue corriendo a buscarlo, mientras corría lo llamo por su nombre, por unos segundos creyó que Matt no iba a responder mas a sus llamados hasta que volvió a escuchar su grito llamándola.

-Matt esta allá!-Dijo Kyle señalando una puerta que daba a una inmensa sala de color negro con piso de metal, los chicos corrieron a la sala y Neko encontró a Matt parado en medio de la sala.

-Matt!-Dijo Neko acercándose a el-Que bueno que estas bien y no te hayan lastimado-

-Neko, tienes que irte ahora-Le pidió Matt asustado-Esto es lo que el quiere, es una trampa!-

-De que manera puede ser una trampa, Matt?-preguntó la chica sin entender lo que quería decirle eso-Ademas no me ire sin que te saquemos de aquí-

Neko iba a acercarse mas pero cuando estaba por tomar el brazo de Matt sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

-NEKO!-Grito Luis Carlos siendo electrocutado, al igual que Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman y Eyelessjack quienes quedaron inconscientes. Uno de los secuaces del enmascarado se acerco a Matt pasando encima del grupo inconsciente.

-Buen trabajo, Red-Head-Dijo el secuaz encapuchado-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer...-

Matt solamente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrar a los chicos y a Neko a unas plataformas para encadenarlos en ellas.

* * *

Al despertar Neko vio que se encontraba encadenada a una plataforma, cuando abrió los ojos vio casi todo borroso así que los cerro y volvió a abrirlos, al abrirlos pudo ver con claridad pero ahora un sujeto enmascarado se encontraba delante de ella y a lo lejos estaba Matt parado junto a el cabizbajo.

-WT...? Q-Quien eres tú?-Pregunto Neko mirando al enmascarado.

-Yo soy tu peor pesadilla-dijo el tipo con voz misteriosa asustando a los demás chicos -Excepto a Kenny, Stan y Neko-

-P-Peor pesadilla dices?-Comento Neko un poco asustada por el tono de voz del chico, el chico se quito la máscara y revelo su rostro ante el grupo-NO! E-Eres tú? M-Matias?!-

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Grito el chico enojado-Eso quedo atrás, ahora me llamo Matic! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para volver a vernos Neko-Chan...-

-No entiendo, porque haces esto? Matias, es decir, Matic...tu eres tú! No tienes que ser malo si no quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros y derrotar al que está detrás de todo esto-Le dijo Neko intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa que fue inútil.

-Sabes que eso no funcionara, yo quiero controlar este mundo junto al "Querido Líder" pero para hacerlo necesito abandonar este avatar y instalarme a otro en su lugar...-Dijo Matic mirando a Neko con una sonrisa perversa.

-I Undestand everything!-Dijo EyelessJack mirando a Neko-He said he wants to use your Avatar profile to control the videogame universe! He wants to controll your body Floppynoe-

-Exacto!-Dijo Matic mirando a Matt-Además, te pensaste que Red-Head los estaba esperando para ser rescatado?-

-En parte si pero...-Iba a decir Matt pero es interrumpido por Matic

-CÁLLATE-Grito el chico pelinegro mirando a Matt y luego a Neko-Por supuesto que no, use a Matt como carnada para atraparlos, en especial atraparte a ti...quitarte tus vidas y una vez muerta usar tu cuerpo de avatar para controlar el ciberespacio gamer!-

-WTF?-Kyle estaba sorprendido y ve a Matt enojado-Matt! C-Como pudiste engañarnos de esa manera?!-

-Y lo más importante, como pudiste engañar de esa manera a Neko?-Dijo Luis Carlos molesto-No tienes idea de cuánto se esforzó por encontrarte?!-

-That's true-Dijo EyelessJack mirando a Matt-Floppynoe do everything to find you, she really likes you!-

-Lo siento mucho chicos, hice esto porque quiero la recompensa-Dijo Matt cabizbajo dándoles la espalda a todo el grupo-A-Además, llevo muchos meses atrapado en Assasin's Creed y quiero salir al mundo real-Sus ojos se fijaron en Neko-En serio, lo siento mucho Neko...-

-Matt eres un hijo de puta!-Grito Stan enojado, quiso usar su poder para golpearlo pero su brazo robótico estaba inmóvil por alguna extraña razón.

-Tu cállate!-Le grito Matic y ve nuevamente al gamer a los ojos-Matt, llévate a Neko a la máquina de extracción de vidas-Matt se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, no sabía si obedecer a Matic o escapar con Neko-AHORA!-

Matt reacciono, miro a Neko. Neko movió su cabeza en señal de negación pero Matt no tuvo otra alternativa, tomo el brazo de Neko y la llevo a un cuarto donde había otra plataforma con cadenas y una maquina con una pantalla similar a un escáner.

-Pobre Neko!-Dijo Kenny al ver que se llevaban a la chica Otaku.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla-Dijo Stan intentando liberarse de las cadenas-Todos intenten liberarse, vamos a salvar a Neko-

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Luis Carlos y EyelessJack empezaron a forcejear hasta que lograron romper las cadenas y salir de las plataformas pero cuando lo hicieron un grupo de secuaces encapuchados entro a la sala.

-Ni crean que van a detener la extracción-Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Ah, claro cuando hacen trampa no son nada amistosos cierto?-Dijo Kenny con sarcasmo, se acerca al encapuchado y le da una patada mandándolo a volar a otra parte-Piérdete hijo de puta!-

* * *

Neko se encontraba ya atada a la plataforma y la pantalla/escaner estaba colocada delante de ella, Matic se acerco a la maquina dispuesto a encenderla y antes de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada psicópata a Neko. Matt no podía hacer nada, solo se quedo estático observando la escena, Neko giro su cabeza para mirarlo con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, esto no será nada...solo dolerá un poco...MUCHO!-Grito Matic, giro una perilla que había en la maquina que se encendió y Neko pudo ver como una luz azul clara salía de su cuerpo, eran sus vidas. Matt solo la observaba desde su lugar mientras Matic se reía con perversión.  
-Aaaagh! M-Me duele!-Grito Neko cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, su contador de vidas se ponía de azul oscuro a amarillo a medida que se completaba la extracción.

- _Pobre Neko…Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla…_ -pensó Matt un poco triste al ver a Neko, pero al notar que Matic solo tenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, tuvo una idea, Corrió hacia la maquina donde se encontraba Matic y 2 de sus secuaces, se acerco sigilosamente a ellos y golpeo a uno dejándolo inconsciente.  
-Que haces?!-Pregunto el secuaz asustado mirando a Red-Head.

-Nada, algo que debí hacer desde que me secuestraron-Dijo Matt acercándose, tomo al secuaz de los hombros y le coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello para asfixiarlo.

-Aaagh! S-Señor!-Grito el secuaz con una voz débil-Ayúdeme! R-Red-Head nos ha...nos ha traicionado!-  
-Eh?-Matic giro la cabeza mirando a sus secuaces inconscientes y ve a Matt enojado-TU TRAIDOR! COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO?-

-AHI ESTÁN!-Grito Stan asomado a la puerta de la sala mientras los chicos corrían hacia donde él estaba parado-Yo detendré a Matt, ustedes rompan la maquina!-

-Estoy de su lado para salvar a Neko!-Dijo Matt intentando explicar su acción y tratando de defenderse de un golpe por parte de Matic en el rostro.

Ahora Matic, quien estaba ocupado peleando con Stan logro apartarlo, corrió hacia Matt para detener el proceso de devolución pero Cartman enseguida se sentó en el suelo creando una enorme grieta que hizo que Matic se cayera.

-Waaaah!-Grito Matic-Me las van a pagar, todos ustedes!-

Kenny soltó a Neko al ver que su contador de vidas volvió a las clásicas 17 que tenia, Neko reacciono y se incorporo del todo, casi se cae pero Kyle la ayudo a mantenerse en pie nuevamente.  
-Que paso?-Pregunto Neko confundida-Y-Ya se termino todo? Como recupere mis vidas?-  
-Si, ya se termino todo-Respondió Stan acercándose junto con Luis Carlos, Cartman y EyelessJack-Ahora que ganamos nosotros obtendremos la recompensa y podremos irnos a casa-

-Well, but everything it's not finished-Le dijo EyelessJack y ve a Matt-You need to said something to someone important for you-

Matt se acerco y vio a Neko, Neko lo vio y se sonrojo un poco pero antes de que Matt pudiera decir algo Neko pudo ver como comenzaba a desintegrarse, al parecer el también había obtenido la recompensa de salir del juego tal y como él había deseado.

-NO! NO TE VAYAS AHORA-Dijo Neko desesperada-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Matt! Y lo más importante…Nos vamos a volver a ver?-

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver...-Dijo Matt antes de desintegrarse por completo-Por favor, ven a verme al Lago Stark si quieres hablar conmigo!-

-De acuerdo, voy a ir! No te fallare!-Dijo Neko, Matt se desintegro totalmente y Neko junto con sus amigos fueron desconectados del juego al igual que Matt.


	20. Cap 20: No hay lugar como el hogar

Capitulo 20: No hay lugar como el Hogar...

Al despertar, los chicos se quitaron despacio sus cascos de realidad virtual, Coyote y Isabel los observaban. Los chicos miraron a la pareja y les sonrieron, Coyote devolvió la sonrisa al igual que su esposa.

-Entonces...Como les fue?-preguntó Coyote viendo a Neko quitarse lentamente el casco y los lentes de cristal azul, se llevo una mano a la frente para quitar el leve dolor de cabeza.  
-Agh...que hora es?-Pregunto Neko desorientada con el pasar de los días y el cambio de horario.

-Solo se pasaron algunas horas desde que ustedes volvieron al mundo virtual, ya que el tiempo es igual-contestó Isabel con una sonrisa para Neko.

Neko enseguida se levanto, aparto a Isabel, fue a buscar su camisa de color rojo que la abrigaba del frio invierno de Colorado, se coloco la camisa y empezó a correr a la salida del laboratorio. -Losientomuchonopuedocharlarahora...tengoqueveraalguien!esurgente,hablamosluego-Dijo Neko rápidamente antes de desaparecer por el elevador.

-Que le pasa?-Pregunto Coyote confundido mirando a los chicos, estos solo se encogieron de hombros por la acción de Neko y por haberlos dejado solos en el laboratorio-Como sea, deben tener hambre ya que han pasado muchos días sin comer...quieren comer algo?-

-Sí, Quiero un montón de pollo frito!-exclamó Cartman feliz y hambriento al mismo tiempo

-También quiero!-Dijo Kenny alegre por la sugerencia de Cartman.

-Yo también!-exclamó Luis, que al igual que Cartman le gustaba comer mucho.

-Si!-Gritaron entusiasmados los demás.

-Ok, chicos! Solo denme un minuto para cambiarme así preparo la comida -dijo Isabel con un tono cariñoso, salió del laboratorio tomada de la mano de su esposo seguida por los chicos.

* * *

Neko se encontraba corriendo por las calles de South Park, paso corriendo el downtown que se llamaba "SODOSOPA" aunque el cartel estaba algo roto, también paso corriendo el arcade y llego al lago Stark, cruzo la calle, se detuvo en la orilla del lago y se puso a buscar a Matt con la mirada.

-Por dios, este sitio es muy grande!-Pensó Neko desesperada-Como hare para encontrarlo? Y si no viene? Me lo prometió…-

-Bueno, tendrás que buscarme entonces-Dijo una voz conocida haciendo que Neko girara la mirada para ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

-MATT!-Grito la latina, corriendo hacia el chico gamer lanzándolo al suelo con un abrazo bien fuerte.

-Jaja, ya tranquila…esta no es la primera vez que intentas buscarme-Dijo Matt riéndose, correspondiendo al abrazo de la Otaku, Neko se levanto y ayudo a Matt a levantarse del suelo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, no sabían que decirse…hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Neko decidió hablar.

-Y…em, C-Cual es tu nombre real?-Pregunto Neko nerviosa mirando a Matt y luego desviando la mirada.

-Mi nombre? E-eh, me llamo Mail-Respondio Matt algo sonrojado por decirle su nombre real a una chica que solo conoció en un videojuego.

-Bien, Mail…sé que esto sonara cursi-Dijo Neko tomando la mano del chico-Lo encontré en una canción así que no me juzgues, em… Le daría la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo solo para poder estar a tu lado-

Matt sonrió y se rió levemente por lo que le dijo Neko, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el lago Stark hablando de cosas sin sentido, los 2 querían conocerse bien y llegar a tener una linda amistad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el nivel final del mundo de los videojuegos, un chico con una capucha negro ceniza, remera roja, piel bronceada y con un parche en el ojo observaba la escena desde una pantalla algo maltratada, su expresión era de asco y rabia.

-Ay, si! Ñeñeñe "solo para poder estar a tu lado"…bla bla bla, final feliz de mierda-Dijo el encapuchado con sarcasmo, vio la máscara de Matic en el suelo y la pateo.

- _Nunca debí mandar a Matic a hacer el trabajo sucio…sabia que tarde o temprano ellos iban a escapar, no te preocupes Neko…tú y tus amigos van a regresar y me las van a pagar_ -Pensó.

* * *

Bien, aquí se término el fanfic.

Lamento si el final fue breve pero es que..no sabía que más poner :(

En fin, quiero darle las gracias a Coyote-Smith por ayudarme a terminar este fanfic, prometo que haré una 2da temporada.

Dejen Reviews y un saludo!

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: la próxima semana no estare disponible ya que el día 17/1 me voy de viaje u_,u

N3k00-Ch4N

PD 2: No les prometo nada, pero... Intentaré subir el One-Shot para Coyote antes de su cumpleaños porque ese día aún estoy de viaje, saben? :( también intentaré actualizar el fanfic " Regalo de año nuevo " (?)

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
